For the Love of Money
by danyel
Summary: Kouga finds himself in trouble and his friends bring him to Ayame. Together the two fight, hate and eventually come to terms on their relationship. Set in the 1800's.
1. Chapter 1

An eighteen year old Ayame raced up the stairs of her home. Closely followed by her cousin Mist. Laughing when she reached the top she did a little dance.

"Beat you again Mist." Ayame said.

"Running in skirts is not my forte." Mist said with a huff as she brushed her black curls behind an ear, and shot a glare toward Ayame with her blue eyes "Now I am all sweaty."

"Mist! Ladies do not sweat we may glow a little but never sweat." Ayame said in a stern voice.

"You sound just like Ivy." Mist said in a giggle.

"In deed I do….oh hi Ivy." Ayame said in a small voice as she turned into her old nanny.

Ivy stood there a whole 5 feet and 2 inches tall but with a glare that could intimidate the tallest of men. Since the death of Ayame and Mists Grandfather four years ago, Ivy had taken it upon herself to raise the young ladies "Where have you two been, it is late and you look a mess."

"Oh Ivy, it will not take much to clean up, and you know it." Ayame said as she brushed past her and into the house.

Ivy just muttered under her breath as she set her housekeeper hat more firmly on her wavy once brown hair. Her grey eyes glanced toward the library giving her away as she tried to bustle the two up the stairs.

"Do we have company?" Mist said pausing on the fifth step of the stairs.

"NO…." Ivy said to fast, as voices from the library floated out to them.

"No no sir…." A flirtatious voice floated out to them.

"Oh dear, Fifi is at it again." Mist said with a roll of her blue eyes.

"I'll take care of this." Ayame said roughly as she made her way to the library and threw open the doors. "Fifi I told you I was not going to take you in off the streets if you continued to entertain men that way…" She trailed off when she saw Fifi jump away form the young man on the couch.

"Sorry my lady." Fifi said. She had hazel eyes and blondish brown hair. Ayame had found her on the streets of London one year and had offered her a position. However, the poor girl had no boundaries that normal servants had with guests and their employers. Ayame had found on more than one occasion, Fifi talking with her guests instead of serving tea.

"Fine…go boil tea or something." Ayame said with a wave of her hand.

"Lord Ginta!!!" Mist squealed as she ran into the library and threw her arms around the young lord, who swung her around before placing her back on her feet.

"My god Mist, you're a treat on the eyes." Ginta said with a smile. "I could kiss you right now.

"Don't you dare! Remove your hands from her at once." Ivy sputtered angrily as she shuffled over with a huff.

"Of course. Terribly sorry Ivy my dear. Forgive me my Lady." Ginta said with a smile as he removed his hands and guided Mist to the couch next to Ayame; than taking a seat opposite of them. Ayame smiled as eh watched Ivy pull up a seat into their small circle.

"Wait a moment." Ivy exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes at Ginta. "Where did Hakaku go?"

"Oh, Hakaku came also." Mist said clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Ivy need you be so severe?" Ayame said reproachfully.

"Don't be too hard on her Ayame, Ivy just has your best interest at heart." A voice from the door way said. The owner of the voice was a tall brown haired hazel eyed man.

"I don't need you sticking up for me my lord." Ivy said with an indignant sniff.

"This is a delightful surprise. However, where is the third person who is always with you? Did Kouga come also?" Ayame asked.

The response she received was not one she expected for Ginta's face fell visibly, while Hakaku's posture stiffened and Ivy's mouth was set in a grim line.

"What is it?" Mist asked anxiously.

"Yes, what sort of trouble has your friend gotten himself into this time?" Ayame asked in irritation.

"As you well know Ayame, Kouga has always had a down fall for cards and for pretty ladies." Ginta began than looked at Hakaku to take over.

"To make a long story short he lost a game to Lord Inuyasha, and even though he was able to pay his debt, Inuyasha called him out as cheating during the game." Hakaku said.

"I don't understand over a game of cards?" Ayame asked impatiently.

"Kouga has been flirting and chasing after Inuyasha's betrothed Kagome. So partly out of anger Inuyashia called Kouga out. At the duel Kouga was shot in the chest."

"I thought as much. Kagome is always landing gentlemen in trouble with her flirting." Ayame said angrily.

Every one knew how much Ayame disliked Kagome. Mist laid an understanding hand on Ayame's shoulder. It was well known that Ayame and Kouga had been betrothed since she was twelve and he seventeen. And everyone knew that Kouga had his heart set on Kagome, even after her engagement to Inuyasha, it still did not deter him from chasing her. Every one knew how much this hurt Ayame, even though she always denied it and stood up for Kouga when others berated him. It got to be too much for Ayame seeing that Kouga would never marry her, so she had sent a letter to Kouga calling the engagement off.

"How long ago was this?" Mist asked as she gripped Ayame's hand.

"Two days ago. We didn't know where to go; so we brought him here."

"You fool." Ayame shouted as she jumped up. "Why did you not tell me he is hurt and in need of my help." Lifting her skirts she ran out of the library taking the stairs two at a time.

Ivy began to protest as she followed Hakaku who was right on Ayames heels. Than she hesitated, not wanting to leave Mist and Ginta alone together. Who knew what trouble the two would get into alone?

"You two, lets go. I'm not leaving you alone and I certainly am not going to let Ayame handle this on her own." Ivy ordered as she shuffled the two in front of her.

Meanwhile Ayame had stopped in front of the door.

"The doctor did Ivy send for him?" Ayame asked suddenly as she turned to Hakaku.

"Yes, that's the first thing Ivy did. Ayame please, Kouga is in bad shape it's not something a lady should see." Hakaku said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am not a little girl to faint so easily." Ayame said crisply as she shrugged his hand off and opened the door.

The room was dark except for the glow of the fire place. Ayame hurried toward the drapes and threw them open letting the light from the setting sun come it. Slowly she went to the bed where Kouga lay breathing heavily. Carefully she sat next to him and gently unbuttoned his shirt, which was stiff with frozen blood. Slowly she pulled the shirt open to reveal the bullet wound. Gasping involuntarily she gazed at the torn flesh and blood. The flesh was red and inflamed. Hakaku taking her gasp as a sign of fainting took hold of her shoulders.

"Ayame let the doctor take care of it." He urged trying to draw her away from the bed.

"No!" Ayame said angrily yanking away and turning to Ivy who just walked in. "Ivy boil water, lots of it. Where is Fifi? Have her wait at the front door for the doctor."

A moan of pain from Kouga brought Ayame to his side once more. Kougas face was deathly pale. Laying a cool hand on his forehead she brushed his dark hair out of the way.

"He has a fever." Ayame spoke as she bit her lower lip.

"No Mist, I think it best if you stay here." Ginta said from the hallway.

"Yes, Ginta tell Mist this is no sight for a lady." Ayame said as she took the warm water and cloth from Ivy and began washing the blood away.

"Hmp, no sight for a lady, well then you need to leave also." Ivy said with a sniff.

"Not now Ivy. I can do without your lectures." Ayame said as she brushed strands of red hair out of her face.

A commotion from the hallway brought Ayame and Hakakus attentions, as a familiar flirtations voice floated into the room.

"Why no sir it is not I that is hurt." Fifi said with a laugh.

"Thank heavens. When I thought that it…."

Rushing to the door Ayame glared at Fifi and Miruko. Fifi whipped her flirtatious smile from her lips.

"The doctor, Lord Miroku, is here." Fifi said.

"I can see that. Go clean rooms or something, I can not deal with you right now." Ayaem said with anger.

Taking the hint Fifi hurried down the stairs.

"My dear Ayame your hands are bloody what did you do?" Miroku said rushing to grab her hands.

"Stop it Miroku. Kouga is in the room severely wounded." Ayame explained as her voice broke slightly into a sob.

Miroku didn't even hesitate as he set up next to the bed and began cleaning and disinfecting the wound. Ayame had to close her eyes when Miroku began to extract the bullet and sew Kouga up. Ivy gently led Ayame to the fire and had her sit down. When Miroku finally finished he sat down next to Ayaem; taking her cold hand in his he squeezed it.

"My Lady, Kouga will be fine. Someone should spend the night watching him to make sure the fever goes down. I will stop by tomorrow afternoon." Miroku smiled encouragingly.

Ayame smiled her thanks as Ivy walked Miroku out.

"I will stay with him tonight." Ginta said standing up from his chair.

"I'll keep you company." Mist said softly.

"There is no way you two are staying in the same room together." Ivy said as she walked into the room. Crossing her arms she glared at Ginta. "I'm going to stay also."

Ayame sighed as she pulled a comfortable chair next to Kougas bed. "I'll stay also if not for Kouga than to make sure Ivy doesn't attack Ginta."

"Well if everyone's staying all night, I think I will also." Hakaku said pulling out a deck of cards from his wrinkled coat pocket he smiled evilly. "Anyone for a game of strip poker."

Mist laughed and Ginta immediately agreed, while Ivy began protesting, just as Fifi came in asking if she might join. Ayame smiled despite the horrible situation of the evening. Curling her long legs under her and laying her head on the bed she soon fell asleep to the soft laughter and murmuring from the card players.

_Please review helpful criticism is welcomed I want to improve my writing. Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

A feeling of hot searing pain ran through his chest. Kouga's eyes were closed in pain, it hurt terribly. He couldn't move, the pain was so intense he couldn't even move his finger. He was in hell, he concluded. He knew he would end up there eventually but this was too soon. Would it be like this forever, this horrible pain that ranked his chest leaving him in agony? He might as well face it; with much concentration he began to flutter his eyes open. He blinked at the blurry brightness his eyes focused slightly to see a pleasant face looking down at him. Emerald green eyes widened in surprise a small smile gracing a lovely pair of lips, a musical voice spoke in hushed excitement.

"He is awake."

He closed his eyes in relief; he wasn't in hell he couldn't be with such a beautiful angle like that right next to him. Fogginess began to envelop his senses and he was falling back into the blackness of his unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was the angle calling his name "Kouga Kouga open your eyes" the voice triggered something in his mind he knew that voice, then it was black.

**Kouga is dreaming of the past**

Kouga's family estates ran next to Ayame's estates. He was thirteen years old and was out with his older brother's wolf hounds hunting pheasants. The wolf hounds running ahead bounded over smaller bushes and racing around trees howling with excitement for the hunt. Laughing Kouga quickened his steps and calling them in when they ran to far ahead. His wolf hounds stopped suddenly turning their sliver heads to the right. Kouga stopped suddenly and heard the faint sound of a girl crying. With great leaps the wolf hounds took off in that direction. Kouga had a hard time keeping up but he heard the results of their commotion. The sounds of some young boys from the village calling to each other to run away that those wolf hounds wouldn't hesitate to take a human down. Kouga smiled at that, his brother's wolf hounds were utterly harmless. As he came over a slight hill he spotted his wolf hounds on either side of a little red haired girl, she was on her knees her small shoulders shaking with held in sobs. Softly coming from behind her he gently spoke.

"Are you ok? Did those boys hurt you?"

The little girl jumped in shock and looked up at him with piercing green eyes that looked to big for her small face. "I… they." She stumbled over the words and that pointed to the small body of a dog.

Bending down on his knees Kouga took a closer look it wasn't a dog, no it was a wolf pup not a half breed like the two wolf hounds that sat next to them in silence.

"They said it should die because it would later hunt and kill the sheep." The girl said in a rush.

Kouga gently picked the still form of the pup in his hands. The pup raised his head slightly and licked Kouga's fingers. Smiling Kouga looked at the little girl.

"It's not dead is it?" Fear encased every word.

"No it's very much alive. Here you go." Kouga said gently placing the pup in the little girl's arms.

The little girl very gently stood up with the pup and stared at Kouga with awe in her eyes.

"What's your name?" Kouga asked.

"Ayame." She said softly.

"Hey your grandfather's lands are right next to my older brothers. I'll walk you home." Kouga said as he headed toward her estates. Ayame smiled as she followed in his wake.

**Four years later**

Kouga had been engaged to Ayame when she was twelve. He remembered sitting there in the library listening to his older brother Kiro and her grandfather seal his fate. He was seventeen years old, young, wild and not interested in a twelve year old girl and certainly not interested in marriage either. He was interested in a young woman named Kagome she was everything he had ever wanted; sophistication, intelligence, and dark beauty. However she was betrothed to Inuyasha. He was a duke with much prestige, linage and money. Kouga scowled deeper as he sat listening to the large dowry he was going to have when he married the…country mouse…yeah the little country mouse who had never set foot in London. After the document was signed the old man wanted to show them his prized Thoroughbred horses. Kouga was not in the mood to look at any of the horses. As the two left through the back, Kouga existed by the front door. The only think on his mind was to retrieve his friend Ginta from the gardens, go for a hard ride and than drink himself silly. He swung the door open taking out some of his vexation. The door hit the wall and than there was a shriek and a loud thump.

"Damnations!" The person who was under all the petticoats swore loudly.

Kouga thinking it was a maid of some word to let out such a word. Stooped to help her up.

"I beg your pardon. I just swung the door open not thinking." Kouga apologized.

Kouga hadn't noticed the other girl who was nearby her face white as a sheet as she stammered. "Ayame are you ok?"

"Ayame! Why you little minx!" Kouga said angrily as he gripped her wrist and yanked her up on her feet, none to gently either. "You were ease dropping. Weren't you?" He still had a strong grip on her arm. At that moment he became aware of her wolf growling at him.

"If you don't unhand me I will have Zeus attack you." Ayame said with a smug smile.

Letting go of her arm Kouga tried to compose himself.

"Oh please sir, do not tell our grandfather." The girl pleaded her eyes grew misty with unshead tears.

"Oh posh Mist, we have nothing to fear, we were not ease dropping, not in the least." Ayame said all this with a thrust of her chin, making her look haughty.

"Is that so?" Kouga asked with a raised eyebrow. His dark eyes becoming darker with anger at her lie.

"It is, and if you would stop being a brute I will introduce you to my cousin." Ayame said "This is my cousin Mist; she has come to live with us."

Kouga turned to the girl and picked her hand up giving it a kiss. "The pleasure is all mine." The slip of a girl was much too tall for her age of 11 or 12? Her frame was small, and it wasn't because of corsets and outrageous fashion trends. No, it was from lack of eating and emotional stress. Her black hair was unruly curls escaping her tie and falling against her pale skin. Her eyes were an amazing dark blue with dark eyelashes; her nose per looking with a dash of freckles across. _Probably her only beauty are her eyes_, Kouga thought sadly.

"Besides" Ayame's voice broke through his thoughts. "I don't want to marry you either."

Kouga almost pointed out that she had just given herself away but instead decide to agree with her.

"Well the feeling is mutual." Kouga commented.

"What?!" Ayame gasped her green eyes sparked like flames.

_Damn, wrong thing to say_.

"What I meant was I need to find Ginta." Kouga said as he headed for the door. However, Ayame was not put off so easy.

"Kouga I would make a good wife." Ayame said as she raced after him into the gardens.

Ignoring her Kouga looked around for Ginta. Spotting him by the fountain he raised his hand in greeting and quickened his steps.

"I will behave, I will learn to do needle point, and I will act like a lady. Kouga, I'll even start riding Hades side saddle." Ayame continued not too far behind him.

That comment stopped Kouga in his tracks. Ayame collided with his broad back. Turning around Kouga looked at her.

"What did you say?" He asked his voice smooth and calm.

"I said I will learn side saddle." Ayame said her eyes shifting down at her skirts as she stepped her feet underneath the protection of her skirts.

"Please tell me Ayame, that you aren't wearing breeches under those skirts." Kouga said in a soft voice.

Her eye shifted again. Than she picked her skirts up slightly to show her leg that was encased in the soft leather breeches. On her small feet was a pair of men's riding boots.

Kouga lifted his eyebrows in shock and than a low rumble came from his chest as he let out a laugh. His dark eyes lightened with humor.

"Your one of a kind Ayame." Kouga said as he lost sight of Ginta and turned again to locate him.

"See, I'd make a good wife." Ayame said in hopefulness.

Kouga located Ginta who was talking to Mist by the roses now.

"Ginta lets go, my business here is finished." Kouga called.

"Kouga." Ayame asked again.

Glancing down at the young girl Kouga sighed in frustration. She looked at him with such hope in her eyes he just couldn't disappoint her

"Ayame I'll think about it." Kouga said softly.

"Oh Kouga, I promise I'll become the best lady, you won't be sorry when you marry me." Ayame said joyfully.

Kouga smiled vaguely as he bowed to her and left her in her glowing happiness. _I hope I don't regret this later._ He thought as he followed Ginta out of the gardens.

**_Thanks for reading and helpful reviews are very welcomed. Thanks._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you think you two are going?" Ayame asked as she saw Ginta and Hakaku heading out the back door.

Ginta turned around a blush staining his dark skin further. "Umm we."

"We are going for a ride. You don't mind do you Ayame?" Hakaku said with a shaky smile.

"You don't have to hide anything." Ayame said with a roll of her eyes as she set her green riding hat more firmly on her mass of red hair that was pin in a bun at the nap of her neck. "I already know Inuyasha is in the neighborhood and I am going along to pay him a visit." She walked out the door toward the stables.

"How did you know we were going to see the duke?" Ginta said in shock as he took the reins of his brown quarter horse, and swung himself onto the saddle with ease.

Ayame stepped on to Hakaku's hand and swung on to the saddle automatically straddling the horse than remembering it was a side saddle. Hooking her foot underneath her leg she arranged her skirts and waited for Hakaku to mount.

"This is a small community and when the Duke comes to his country estate everyone knows." Ayame said as she clicked her white mare into a fast cantor.

"We could have handled this on our own." Ginta said sullenly.

"Yes, you probably could have, but this way no one will be hurt." Ayame answered.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. It gave Ayame time to compose herself when she confronted Inuyasha. She had only met him half a dozen times. As his estate came into view she let out some pent up air and rode to the front steps. The footmen jumped to take her horse. As she stated her purpose to see the Duke the butler welcomed her in along with Ginta and Hakaku. Ayame and company were showed into a sitting room that gave a beautiful view of the Dukes spacious gardens. A deeper voice broke into her thoughts.

"Ayame what a surprise. I haven't seen you in years." The owner of the voice was of course Inyuasha.

Her eyes appraised him slightly, taking in his perfectly tailored suit. He was tall and lean his hair a shocking white, you couldn't call it blond, it was just that, white. His eyes were a strange color of gold. They were narrowed slightly and she knew he had guessed why she had come. His eyes moved to Ginta and Hakaku and she saw his jaw tighten in irritation.

"You know Ginta and Hakaku?" Ayame said with a pleasant smile.

"Why yes. You are always with… oh what his name is," Inuyasha said in a fake confused voice, waving his hand in the air as if trying to locate a name.

"Kouga." Ayame said with a bite in her voice.

"That's the word." Inuyasha said with snap of his fingers.

"He is my fiancé you know. And he was gravely injured a week ago, he is barely recovering." Ayame said making her voice sound sad.

"Sorry to hear that. A dueling accident perhaps?" Inuyahsa asked in a level voice.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ayame said with fake surprise.

"A Duke knows everything." Inuyasha said raising his perfect eyebrows.

"I am thinking of pressing charges against the vile gentleman who did this." Ayame said in a serious voice. "Vile gentleman is too nice of a name to call him. Don't you agree?"

"I certainly agree with you Ayame." Ginta broke in with a grin.

"Any way, enough about me and my problems. How is your betrothed? Kagome, or is she not your betrothed any more?" Ayame said with innocence.

Inuyasha's golden eyes burned with anger and his fist clenched into fist. Hakaku stepped next to Ayame just incase, Inuyasha was a fool and took his anger out on Ayame. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha let out some air and seemed to settle down.

"Yes she is still my betrothed." Inuyasha said with strain.

"That's too bad; I have been hearing some nasty things about her. I shouldn't repeat them. It doesn't do for a Lady to gossip." Ayame said with a whisper of confidence. "It is a shame that a gentleman can get away with everything but fragile women, like me live with our small mistakes the rest of our lives." Ayame said with a sad sigh.

She could hear Ginta snicker at fragile women.

"My how the time flies. I must be going Inuyasha it was very nice seeing you again. Please do send my regards to your … betrothed." Ayame said with a grin.

"The pleasure was all mine." Inuyasha choked out taking her hand and bowing over it.

Ayame floated out of the room with company, and was on her horse heading home with in minutes. Ginta was laughing and Hakaku was smiling.

"I thought you might have laid it on to thick Ayame." Hakaku said with a grin.

"He looked ready to murder someone." Ginta said with a smile.

"I think he got the message." Ayame said with confidence as she leaned into her horse urging her mare to quicken its strides.

"Indeed he did." Hakaku said with a laugh.

The three tore across the road heading back to Ayame's lands.

**The next day**

Ayame smiled as she read the marriage announcement of Inuyasha's and Kagome's wedding in the newspaper. The Duke had gotten the point and she knew Kouga would never chase a married women; Kouga was safe for now. Ivy walked in announcing that Kougas relatives had arrived.

Ayame smiled as she entered the sitting room and sat across from the man and woman Kiro was handsome just like his younger brother, but with more of a graceful pose to him. His hair was just as black as Kouga's but cropped short, and his eyes were a golden brown that often had warmth in them. Where as Kouga's was always a dark brown almost black sometimes. Kiro's wife Jasmine, but everyone called her Jass, was beautiful she had long thick brownish gold hair that always shined with a glow in the sun. Her eyes were a mix between hazel and green; Ayame couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty and grace. Jass had no flaws, her skin a rich ivory tone, her figure was lean and willowy, and her dresses always looked good on her. Kiro had just turned 30 and Jass 27, they made a lovely couple. Jass's clear voice woke Ayame from her daydream.

"May we see him?" Jass asked anxiously. "We should probably take him home; I had the other carriage come also so he can lie down."

"Jass I never ordered the other carriage to come." Kiro said in a smooth voice.

"No, but I told them to come, Kouga should be at his home with us, where I can take care of him." Jass said with meaning.

"I want him home just as much as you do. However, you will not be taking care of him, and I will not have him moved if it will endanger him further." Kiro said softly but with a clear line of authority.

"Kouga has been in and out of unconsciousness for two days. Ivy was able to get some broth and pain medicine down his throat. He is resting comfortable now; in fact he slept the whole night. He even woke up long enough this morning to take some breakfast with out Ivy's help." Ayame said trying to soothe Jass's worry.

"Oh thank goodness, that is great news." Jass said with a brilliant smile, jumping up she looked expectantly at Ayame.

Kiro gently captured her hand in his, his thumb massaged the back of her hand and he gave her a small tug to bring her back to his side. "Jass dear, please be patient."

Kiro's golden brown eyes turned to Ayame and a knowing smile passed between them. Kiro and Kouga's parents had died a long time ago when Kouga was seven. Kiro had raised his younger brother pretty much on his own until he fell in love with Jass. Jass all but took over in raising Kouga, and sometimes it even appeared as if she claimed Kouga as her own child.

"Of course we can see if he is awake." Ayame said eagerly, as she led the way to Kouga's room.

The sound of laughter floated from Kougas room. Entering Ayame smiled at Ginta and Hakaku who were playing cards with Kouga on his bed. Jass immediately went to Kouga, gracefully pulling her skirt in an arc, she sat down on the bed. Her arms immediately pulled Kouga into a gentle hug. Kouga smiled warmly as his face was buried into her thick hair.

"I am so relieved you are ok." Jass said a bit of a sob could be heard breaking through her voice.

"Really Jass I am fine." Kouga's muffled voice came from her hair.

"Jass dear you're smothering him." Kiro said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry Kouga." Jass said as she let him go.

Ginta and Hakaku snickered on the bed. Ayame tossed a glare at them.

"It's good to see you awake and alert." Kiro said softly his voice smooth and in control but his eyes betrayed the worry he had gone through for two days.

"Yes with Ayame and Ivy's gentle care I feel much better." Kouga said as he glanced swiftly at Ayame and away.

"I guess we will take you home than." Kiro said.

The room became alive with foot men take Kouga's few belongings. Jass wanted to help Kouga to the carriage but Kiro intervened in his gentle way, taking Kouga's arm and slinging it across his shoulders. Ayame followed in their wake and watched as Kouga was helped into the carriage. She gave Jass a hug and allowed Kiro to kiss her hand, and waved them down the road. Mist, just coming back from a horse ride stood next to Ayame waving good bye at Ginta.

"I hope that is the last we see of him." Ayame said softly trying to control the sadness of seeing him leave with his family.

"No, I don't think so Ayame." Mist said turning back into the house.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Ayame said with a bit of a bite to her voice.

"You weren't the only one who sat up with him all night when he was with fever. He would mumble to himself and your name came up quite often." Mist said as she set her whip down on the table and began peeling her hunter green gloves off her hands. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at Ayame. "I smell a wedding, and its not the Dukes!!" She said in a sing song voice.

"You are a brat Mist." Ayame retorted not able to think of anything better to say.

"I am just saying, I think he feels guilty for not acting like a true fiancé should." Mist said simple with a shrug of her slim shoulders.

"I told you Mist I am not marrying Kouga I sent a letter telling him the engagement is off. You saw me do that." Ayame said softly. Her eyes drifted down as she imagined herself as the wife of Kouga. She couldn't deny that she would love it, she already loved his family and she was pretty sure they loved her to.

"Ayame I am sorry." Mist said gently as she grabbed Ayame's hand in hers and tugged her toward the gardens. "Come let's have tea in the gardens."

Ayame let out a defeated sigh and followed her Cousin into the gardens. At least now she had her home back and she probably wouldn't run into Kouga again.

_I want to stress that critical reviews are welcomed comment on how my writing is, suggestions to improve the plot. And thank you to everyone who is reading and for the review._


	4. Chapter 4

Jass quietly shut the door to Kouga's bedroom, turning around she ran right into Kiro. Kiro gently took hold of her shoulders and pressed her against the wall with a devilish smile.

"Kouga's sleeping." Jass whispered.

"You're looking lovely this morning Jass." Kiro said in a low voice filled with affection.

He leaned his head down to kiss her lips, but she stiffened slightly.

"What is it?" Kiro asked his cool breath tickling her cheek.

"Nothing." Jass said softly as she pressed her lips to his.

Kiro didn't acknowledge the kiss and pulled away staring into her hazel eyes.

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?" Kiro asked his hands were settled lightly on her waist.

"I couldn't, you understand." Jass said.

"I don't know if I understand." Kiro said his voice filled with confusion.

"I need time. I've lost something that was most precious to me." Jass answered. Her fingers gently stroked his jaw.

Kiro caught her hand in a vise like grip his jaw stiffened in anger.

"You're not the only one who is mourning. Consider that next time you push me away." Kiro dropped her hand and walked into Kouga's room closing the door after him.

Kiro let out a sigh of rage and sat down in one of the chairs facing Kouga's bed.

"You can open your eyes Jass left." Kiro said with a smirk.

Kouga opened his eyes and sat up. "You know I love Jass like a mother but, sometimes she is …"

"Overbearing, suffocating, too motherely." Kiro supplied.

"Exactly, look at my room." Kouga said waving a hand.

Kiro glanced around there was several dozen bouquets of flowers ranging form Roses to Daisy's and even Ayame's. Several of Kouga's favorite novels were stacked on a bedside table. Several decks of playing cards were on the other table surrounded by all kinds of food from fruits to sweets.

"Yes she can go overboard." Kiro gently rubbed his temple.

"What's wrong? I am the one hurt, yet you wear the pained expression." Kouga said with a raised eyebrow.

"Jass had her second miscarriage about three months ago." Kiro said sadly.

"I am sorry to hear about that." Kouga said in a low voice. "Had I know I would have…"

"You would have what? Come right home." Kiro said with a laugh. "Not you Kouga, you are too worried about having a good time, pleasuring your self with cards, ballrooms, and women."

Kouga's face went rigid with hurt and anger at his brother's words. Kouga couldn't argue no, because Kiro was right Kouga was selfish.

"I don't mean to take it out on you Kouga." Kiro said softly almost an apology. "She's pushing me away."

"You know Jass loves you Kiro." Kouga said.

"I know she loves me and I love her too much to see her unhappy." Kiro said looking straight into Kouga's eyes.

Shifting uncomfortable in his bed Kouga met his eyes.

"That is why I am going to do this not only for Jass but for you own good also." Kiro said urgently leaning forward in his chair.

"What?" Kouga asked nervously.

"I am giving you one year to marry your betrothed. If you fail to marry Ayame before she turns nineteen your inheritance is cut off, you will keep the town house in London that is yours, you bought it, but your monthly inheritance will stop being sent." Kiro's voice held authority and his eyes for once burned with intensity of his order.

"What?" Kouga gasped out his chest suddenly felt on fire.

"When you got yourself shot Jass about lost it with grief. It appears I can't give Jass the family she has always wanted. However, you are the closets thing to a son she has. It is her greatest wish that you marry Ayame, and start a family." Kiro answered.

"I can't marry Ayame I don't even love her." Kouga said trying to find away out of this mess.

"Oh and you loved this Kagome?" Kiro said with disdain.

Kouga just glared at him.

"I thought as much. Kagome is getting married to Inuyasha next week we are all going. You will congratulate the bride and groom and start focusing on your own engagement."

"What if I have trouble with Ayame?" Kouga asked again trying vainly to find away out of this.

"Use your persuasive powers I know you have them." Kiro said with a relaxed grin.

"This is what Jass wants." Kouga asked. Jass had been a mother to him loved him like a son done everything she could for him. This was the least he could do.

"Yes it is. I just want her to be happy." Kiro said again.

"I'll do the best I can." Kouga replied staring out the window.

A commotion came from the hallway and Ginta and Hakaku came into the room. Following in their wake FleetFoot and Ralph two of Kiro's wolf hounds barged in howling and yelping with excitement. FleetFoot the silver one ran too Kiro and Ralph, the black one jumped on the bed next to Kouga. Kiro laughed as he roughly petted FleetFoot. Kouga was pushing Ralph off the bed.

"Why'd your bring them in here." Kouga complained at his friends.

Both began at once to tell Kouga about their hunt. Kiro took the opportunity to quietly leave. Closing the door behind him he saw Jass, staring at him with her beautiful eyes. Her eyes looked a little misty with tears but she wore a beautiful smile on her lips. Not knowing what to say Kiro stared at her drinking in her beauty. Her soft voice broke through his daze.

"I am sorry Kiro." Jass said. "I don't mean to push you away."

"I know." Kiro said just as soft. He gently took her hand in his.

"Do you want to look at the new flower beds I had planted in the garden?" Jass asked with a tilt of her beautiful head. Several loose strands of hair fell across her face.

That was the last thing Kiro wanted to do but if it would give them time together he'd do it.

Tucking the strands of hair behind her ear he smiled at her "Of course I would." Kiro followed her down the stairs. He'd do anything to make her happy.

**At the Wedding**

"Do you see Mist?" Ginta whispered to Kouga as the sat in the pews.

"Do you see Ayame." Ginta whispered again his neck craning to his left in a vain attempt to locate them.

Kougas eye involuntarily strayed to where Ayame and her cousin were sitting. Ayame probably didn't see him she was to busy dabbing at her eyes with a cloth. He let out a sigh thinking of what he could possible say to Ayame about their marriage. He had to propose first, or did he have to remind her that she was his betrothed already. That was simpler; he would just remind her of that. He snapped out of his day dream when the priest had just pronounced Kagome and Inuyasha husband and wife. Kouga shut his eyes feeling sick; he didn't want to see another man kiss Kagome.

Kouga and Ginta followed the crowd out of the church and stood in line to congratulate the happy couple. Kiro and Jass were several people in front of Kouga and Ginta. Kiro caught Kouga's eye and leaned his head in Ayame's direction. Kouga located her; she had congratulated the couple and was now heading toward her carriage.

Brushing past Ginta Kouga quickened his steps to catch her. Ignoring Ginta's protest he pushed a few people out of the way and touched Ayame on the shoulder. Turning around Ayama's green eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Ayame asked angrily.

"To watch a friend get married." Kouga replied.

"A friend is that what you call it now." Ayame said sarcastically.

"Am not here to fight with you. I came to remind you of something." Kouga said earnestly. His eyes caught hers in an unblinking stare.

Ayame was ready to run, her hand clenched her skirt. _Don't look into his eyes, don't look into his eyes. _Ayame whispered to herself, but it was too late she found herself falling into the darkness of his brown eyes. Trying to concentrate, it took all her will power to avert her eyes from his. She stared at his chest instead, but that wasn't a good idea either. He was wearing a suit that fit him well showing off his broad shoulders and nicely muscled chest. _I have to get out of here. _Ayame thought as she turned on her heels and tried to leave.

**Kiro and Jass**

"Kiro Look." Jass said tugging on his arm. "Kouga's talking to Ayame."

Kiro smiled at her and glanced over to Kouga. Kouga had grabbed Ayame and Ayame was hitting Kouga in the chest with her closed umbrella. Kiro mentally grimanced when the umbrella whacked Kouga across the chest. Kiro quickly steered Jass toward an old acquaintance. He didn't want Jass to see such behavior or worse yet try to get in the middle of it.

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Would you look at that?" Inuyasha pointed out to Kagome. "He jumped from the frying pan and into the fire."

Kagome looked over her shoulder, just catching a glance of Kouga tearing Ayame's umbrella from her hand and throwing it over his shoulder. Ayame stepped up to him and poked him in the chest with her finger; she seemed to be lecturing him now.

"Oh dear. I think we should help him." Kagome said as she made a move to head over.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha said in a smooth voice as his hand snaked around her waist pulling her to his side. "Today is about us." His lips were dangerously close to hers and Kagome forgot everything else.

**Ginta and Mist**

"No, I don't think I am going to head back to London." Ginta said with reassurance as he and Mist walked side by side.

"Really you're going to stay here." Mist said with much happiness.

"Of course I am. It also appears Kouga will be staying also." Ginta said with a smile.

"Speaking of Kouga where is he, and where did Ayame run off too?" Mist asked looking around.

Ginta spotted Kouga with Ayame. Kouga had just pulled Ayame into his arms and kissed her. Ayame's hands were pushing against him without much success. Not wanting Mist to run to Ayame's rescue Ginta steered her safely away in the opposite direction.

**Miroku and Sango**

"That was a lovely wedding. It was about time they tied the knot." Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome's carriage pull away.

"I am glad also." Sango said softly as she laid her hand on Miroku's

Miroku smiled at her as he took her hand in his and kissed her palm. Sango smirked at him as she leaned forward to kiss his lips. A loud smack rang through the air, and Miroku jerked sharply away from Sango and touched his cheek.

"Why did you slap me Sango, I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" Miroku said in a hurt voice.

"I didn't hit you." Sango said in surprise, just as a voice broke through the still air.

"Don't you ever take such liberties. Do you hear me Kouga?" Ayame said in a raised voice.

Kouga was glaring down at Ayame rubbing the left side of his face.

"Oh. This time I'm not the one getting it." Miroku said softly as he turned back to Sango. "Where were we?"

Sango smiled and led him away.

**Kouga and Ayame**

"Now listen here Ayame I am trying to do right by you." Kouga seethed. His brown eyes were completely black now with anger.

"Do right by me. You are man handling me." Ayame said angrily.

"Ok I am sorry I kissed you." Kouga apologized with a roll of his eyes. Than a small smile played across his lips. "You just look so good when you're angry, that I couldn't help but kiss you."

"I will never marry you." Ayame confirmed with a stomp of her foot.

"Yes you will. We signed a contract, you are my betrothed." Kouga pointed out.

"Damn the contract and damn you." Ayame said speaking each word with deliberate clearness.

"This is what your grandfather wanted." Kouga said softly.

Ayame went rigid. It was what her Grandfather wanted. Ayame looked at Kouga her eyes blazing with anger.

"I will let you think over things tonight, I'll stop in tomorrow." Kouga said with authority in his voice.

"Fine!" Ayame barked out, as she turned on her heels and marched to her carriage.

Kouga watched her get into her carriage with Mist close behind. She was more trouble than she was worth, way more trouble.

"How did it go?" Kiro spoke from behind Kouga.

Kouga turned his head showing the bright red mark on his face. Kiro tried to hide his grin.

"What happened to your face?" Jass asked anxiously.

"A got stung, by a very angry bee." Kouga said in a serious tone. Kiro let out a bark of laughter, and the party headed for their carriage.

_I don't think I am going to add too much of Inuyasha and Kagome in this story but if you have suggestions on how to bring them into the story more often please let me know. Thank you for your reviews and as always let me know how to improve!!! Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

Kiro was sitting in the dinning room table drinking his coffee and reading the morning newspaper. Kouga walked in and slumped into a chair across from him, his black hair sticking up on end, his coat wrinkled beyond repair, and a red wine stain on his white shirt. Kiro turned the page of the newspaper and took another sip of coffee, before addressing Kouga.

"Rough night?" Kiro asked in a monotone his eyes still on the newspaper.

Kouga let out a groan and slammed his head on the table.

"So did you get her out of your system?" Kiro asked as he picked up a piece of toast that a servant had set down in front of him. Chewing thoughtfully Kiro motioned the servant to come back. "Give him something to get rid of his hangover."

The servant came back shortly with a disgusting drink in hand and set it next to Kouga's head. Kouga's hand located the drink and he raised his head slowly to eye it.

"What is this stuff?" Kouga croaked.

"Its best not to know, just drink it." Kiro replied as he turned another page of the newspaper.

"Oh…I think am going to be sick." Kouga moaned again as he set the glass down and laid his head back on the table.

"From the smell of you I think you've already been sick." Kiro said wrinkling his nose.

"Ginta and Hakaku are outside…" Kouga trailed off.

Kiro let out a sigh and motioned for one of the servants to go fetch them to their rooms.

"You know Kouga you're not getting any younger and a life style like this is something you can't possible keep up." Kiro set his newspaper down and glared at his younger brother.

"I just wanted one more night with the boys." Kouga said in a scratchy voice. "One last night to drink my sorrows away and forget completely about Kagome." Kouga's hand located the glass, raising his head he took another swallow.

"Well am glad you're moving on." Kiro said with a sneer.

"Now am going to get cleaned up and start courting Ayame." Kouga said as he pushed his chair away and stood up. Grabbing the table for support Kouga waited a minute for the room to stop spinning. Glancing at his brother Kouga noticed the empty seat next to him. "Where's Jass?"

"She's sleeping in she had a busy evening." Kiro replied as he began reading the newspaper again.

"Busy evening…is that sooo?" Kouga said with a drawl to his voice. "You want to tell me about it?"

"Go clean yourself up Kouga." Kiro said in irritation, but a smile played across his lips.

Kouga smiled also as he staggered out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

**Later that morning**

Kouga and Ginta stood in front of Ayame's house waiting for the maid to answer. Ginta insisted that he tag along probably just to see Mist. Finally the door opened and Fifi greeted them. After inquiring about Ayame, Fifi stammered out that they were busy. The noise in the house told them different.

The sound of swords clanking and shuffling feet was enough for Kouga to push past Fifi and hurry toward the noise. When he threw the doors open to the room he stopped short Ginta banged into him from behind. In front of him stood Ayame and Mist all suited up. From the dueling swords in their hands to their legs that were covered in breeches. Ayame had a black scarf wrapped around her hair that was piled high on her head the ends of the scarf flowing over her shoulder, she wore a white shirt with puffed sleeves and black breeches. She looked like a woman pirate. Mist wore similar clothes but she looked more modest, her black hair in a single braid across her shoulder, and her shirt was longer almost coming to her knees with a belt around her waist.

"Oh dear." Mist breathed as she dropped her dueling sword. The sound it made on the floor seemed to snap every one out of their daze.

Ginta spoke first. "I thought some one was attacking you." Relief flooded his eyes.

Kougas response was much different. He let his rage take over. "What the hell are you doing?" He strolled right up to Ayame and snatched the sword from her hands.

Ayame quick on the defense took a step up to him and half shouted in his face. "Don't ever swear in front of ladies."

"Ladies? What ladies, I see two men right in front of me." Kouga said in a sneer.

Mist let out a gasp of shock.

"Now see here Kouga." Ginta began.

"Not now Ginta, I suggest you take Mist out of here and let me deal with my betrothed." Kouga said through clenched teeth.

Ginta obeyed taking Mist's arm and dragging her out of the room. Ayame began to protest but stopped short when she looked into Kouga's eyes they were completely and utterly black.

"What are you thinking Ayame? Are you trying to ruin your reputation, you could get yourself in serious trouble?" Kouga growled in anger.

"Reputation, what do I care, I do not want to be in the social life. Besides, if I am rumored not to be a lady you won't want me." Ayame replied her voice subdued slightly she was still staring into his eyes.

"No matter what you do I am still marrying you. And if you don't care for your reputation take in consideration your cousins. Just because you don't want to be happy doesn't mean you should take away Mists chance." Kouga said. His voice rang with disapproval.

Ayame seemed to take this all in and was processing what he had said. Kouga's eyes wondered down her out fit, wrong thing to do she looked so appealing. Her green eyes were wild with excitement her breathing erratic and her glorious red hair made her look like the dangerous women pirates of the Caribbean. Oh how he wanted to kiss her right there, he probably could also she was so lost in thought. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Ayame go get dressed we are going for a walk." Kouga said his voice less anger.

"No." Ayame said stubbornly.

"What?" Kouga asked in shock his hand stopped mid way through his hair. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was.

"I said n-o, no." Ayame repeated.

"If you don't get yourself upstairs and changed I will throw you over my shoulder, take you upstairs, and get you dressed myself." Kouga said each word clearly with a hint of anger.

Her eyes widened "You wouldn't dare no gentlemen would do such a thing."

"Well if you aren't going to act like a lady than I don't have to act like a gentleman." Kouga said with a crooked smile. A mischievous glint came into his dark eyes.

Ayame turned on her heels and went up the stairs to change. When she reappeared she was garbed entirely in black. Her shocking red hair the only color, Zeus trotted along side her. His large white head came to her waist, and his golden eyes seemed to look straight into Kouga.

Kouga held his rage in check at her outrageous behavior.

"I am ready." Ayame said in an annoyed tone.

"Than by all means please lead the way." Kouga said with a bow toward the garden doors. "I hope you roast in that black dress." He murmured as she walked outside.

Zeus turned his white head and growled low in his throat at Kouga his golden eyes narrowing into slits. As if he understood what Kouga had just spoken?

"What was that?" Ayame asked tilting her head curiously to one side.

"Nothing." Kouga said as he offered his arm to her. She looked like she might have taken it but Zeus pushed his way between them his massive body pushing Ayame out of Kouga's reach.

"He's just a bit protective of me." Ayame said with a sly smile, as she patted the wolf on the head.

"Yes, I can see that. Maybe we should leave him here." Kouga suggested between clenched teeth.

"Absolutely not. Zeus would be terribly offended if I locked him in the house." Ayame said widening her eyes in innocent terror.

"Than we are stuck with him." Kouga said with a glare toward said creature.

"I guess we are." Ayame replied with a shrug of her dainty shoulders.

The two proceeded to walk taking the path that led toward the stables.

"Had you considered what I told you the other day?" Kouga asked.

"Why yes I did." Ayame answered readily.

"And?" Kouga asked.

"Well at first I thought you might have been lying. You know, about being cut off from your money by Kiro, than I read Grandfathers will." Ayame glanced at him before continuing. "My inheritance is cut off also if I do not marry you by my nineteenth birthday."

"I am sorry that our relatives have put us in such a bad situation." Kouga apologized.

"Yes it is a sticky situation. However I know that in his own way Grandfather just wanted to see me taken care of." Ayame bit her bottom lip, and turned to face Kouga. "I am having one of my lawyers look over the will, and the contract we both signed, to see if there is a way out of it."

"A way out of it?" Kouga said irritated. "There may be a way out of it for you but Kiro will still cut my money supply off if I don't marry you."

"I don't see why that would concern me. That's your problem to deal with." Ayame said pertly.

"No it's yours also. I won't be left a pauper while you enjoy the comforts of living with money." Kouga said anger slipping into his voice.

Zeus began to growl again.

"Look your upsetting Zeus." Ayame said angrily.

"Don't change the subject Ayame. We are getting married whether you like it or not." Kouga growled his eyes turning black.

Ayame stepped back involuntarily. Kouga looked so angry, his eyes had turned a shade darker with in seconds and his jaw clenched in anger.

"Kouga you really need to control your temper." Ayame said softly.

Taking a breath Kouga tried to settle down. He gently massaged his temple, closing his eyes letting the blackness flow over him. When he looked up again Ayame was standing inches from him her hand on his arm.

"I know how much pressure you're under." Ayame said softly her green eyes staring into his. As she stared into his black eyes she watched them grow lighter.

"I am doing this for Jass also. She wants to see us together." Kouga spoke his voice calmer.

"Let's not talk any more about it." Ayame said taking his arm and directing him again toward the path.

"Ok let's just walk." Kouga agreed as he glanced at her outfit again. "Are you hot in that?"

"Yes." Ayame said sheepishly. "I just thought it was a fitting color to wear since we are both being forced into a loveless marriage."

"I wouldn't call it that." Kouga said his perfect nose wrinkling. "Let's call it a 'marriage for money'."

"Like a business deal. 'For the love of money'." Ayame said with a laugh.

"Agreed." Kouga said with finality in his voice his hand shot out to capture hers.

Ayame looked slightly shocked but she shook and nodded her head. Ayame had just agreed to the marriage even if she didn't realize she had. Every thing was set, a great weight had just been lifted from Kouga's shoulders. He smiled and they continued down the path Ayame talking animatedly about something and Kouga listening.

_Again like always let me know how I am doing with my writing. Again thank you for the reviews and for those who are reading my story. _


	6. Chapter 6

Kiro was just pulling on his riding coat and giving orders to his stable hand to bring his stallion to the front of the house when he heard his name. Looking up he watched Jass practically run down the stairs and fling herself at him. Caught off guard they landed together in a heap, Kiro had made sure Jass landed on top of him cushioning her fall.

"Good god Jass what has you in such a mood?" Kiro asked.

In response to his question Jass traced her finger over his bottom lip. A smile graced her lovely lips and her hazel eyes held nothing but happiness.

"Kouga's engagement is in the newspaper." Jass gushed out her finger still on his lip.

Kiro didn't catch her comment he was to busy enjoying her touch to focus on what she was saying.

"That's nice." He breathed his lips barely moving. His hands began to travel down the length of her body.

Her finger stopped and she stared down at him her head tilted to one side.

"Nice? It's more than nice it's wonderful. It is about time he married Ayame." Jass said as she tapped Kiro on the nose, and began to get up.

Kiro wouldn't let her though, his hands held her in place against him, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I think we should celebrate, don't you?" Kiro said in a husky voice.

"Oh, and where do you suggest we do that?" Jass said tracing a finger along his jaw.

"Right here is fine with me." Kiro said his hands already untying the back of her dress.

"Absolutely not. What if someone walked in?" Jass said in a shocked voice. Her whole body stiffened in his hands.

"I could care less if someone walked in." Kiro said.

"You know the bed hasn't been made yet." Jass said in a sing song voice.

Distracted slightly Jass was able to break Kiro's grasp and jump up. She smiled down at him briefly before running up the stairs. Kiro jumped up also and was hot on her heels smiling at her laughter.

AT AYAME'S HOUSE

Kouga stood outside the door to Ayama's house listening to the commotion that was going on inside. Ginta and Hakaku exchanged looks. The sound of glass shattering and some loud screaming could be heard through the door. Kouga rapped on the door again.

"You did tell her about the announcement in the newspaper?" Hakaku asked.

Kouga ignored him.

"I'll take that as a no." Hakaku said answering his own question.

The door swung open suddenly and Ivy stood there her hair grey hair was slightly out of place and she was trying to catch her breath.

"This isn't a good time my lord." Ivy puffed.

"Isn't it." Kouga said with a raised eyebrow.

"You probably already know that. She just read the newspaper and is throwing quite a fit." Ivy replied stepping back to allow the gentlemen in.

A commotion drew their attention to the stairs Fifi was running down the stairs her hand covering her face as she barreled head first into Hakaku. Her sobs ranked her body as she buried her face in Hakakus chest. Hakaku put his arms around her and tried to make out her sobbing murmuring.

"Fifi I can't hear you. It's ok." Hakaku said rubbing her back.

Fifi finally turned her face up to his. Hakaku growled low in his throat at the nasty red mark on her face.

"She hit me." Fifi sobbed as she clutched his coat. Her eyes straying to the stairs once more.

"Kouga you need to control your betrothed." Hakaku said angrily as he pulled Fifi protectively against his chest.

A door banged shut and Mist came running down the stairs her eyes bright with laughter. She came to a stop in front of the group. Ginta immediately took her hand and kissed it. Smiling at Ginta she spoke.

"She's in a foul mood I don't think this is a good time. If she sees you Kouga she might become violent." Mist said softly. She glanced meaningfully at Fifi.

"She didn't hit you did she?" Ginta asked his brown eyes worried as he looked her over. "Come Mist lets get you out of this house for the day." Ginta started escorting her out the door.

"I agree." Hakaku said as he followed Ginta pulling Fifi with him "Good luck with Ayame Kouga."

"Thanks a lot for your support guys." Kouga said as they left.

The sound of stomping feet could be heard, accompanied by the angry rustling of skirts and irritable mumbling. At the top of the stairs Ayame stopped dead in her tracks and stared in anger at Kouga. Kouga caught her green eye with his; she was a fearsome sight to behold. She wore a green morning dress with a low square neck, her red hair was half up and half down in a mess of curls and a top was a straw sun hat. She had one white glove on and another clenched in her fist.

She seemed to shake with anger; taking a breath of air she let him have it.

"How dare you? What nerve to come into my home after putting that announcement in the newspaper?" She was half way down the stairs, "Please tell me you didn't put that announcement in." She was standing in front of him now.

"I did put that announcement it." Kouga answered. "We shook hands on the agreement two weeks ago."

"I did not agree to such a thing." Ayame retorted angrily.

"Oh yes you did, we agreed the marriage would be for the love of money." Kouga corrected her.

"Well I refuse to marry you." Ayame said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Than you'd look the fool if you didn't marry me." Kouga said with a raised eyebrow.

Ayame's anger was so fast; she smacked Kouga across the face with her white glove. It shocked Kouga more than it did sting him. Snatching the glove he threw it to the side.

"You need to control yourself." Kouga said in a low voice.

"And you." Ayame stressed as she poked Kouga in the chest, "need to stop calling me names."

"I wouldn't call you names if you would start acting your age." Kouga replied.

Her eyes seemed to spark into green flames. She took her hat off in a fluid motion and proceeded to beat him with it. That was the last straw Kouga's eyes turned black with rage. Grabbing her arm he yanked her around slamming her back against his chest. His arms tightened around her like a vice. When he knew she was secure he brought his lips to her ear.

"Listen to me closely Ayame because I am only going to warn you once. Clothes are made to be worn, they are not meant to be taken off and used in violence. If you continue to start undressing and hitting me with such articles I will be forced to help you undress entirely, and let me warn you I would thoroughly enjoy it." Kougas voice was low and husky in her ear. She shivered involuntarily. "Now I came over to take you for a ride in my carriage around the park. You are going to smile and act the happy betrothed. Do I make myself clear?"

Ayame gulped and nodded. Kouga let her go.

"Pick up your glove and hat and let's be on our way." Kouga said softly.

Ayame surprisingly did as she was told. She stood in front of him holding her hat and glove her face blank of emotion. Kouga gently took her elbow to lead her out, when he heard the low whistle escape her lips. Turning his eyes to the side he watched her wolf bound down the stairs with lightning speed and come to a stop beside them.

"Let me guess, he hates to be left alone." Kouga said with a roll of his eyes as he finally helped Ayame into his carriage.

"Oh Zeus dreads being home alone." Ayame said with a grin.

"Fine but he sits in the back." Kouga ordered as he watched the wolf obey his order.

Kouga settled next to Ayame and clicked the horses into a trot. They rode in silence, Ayame trying to focus on the country side and not on her betrothed. The scenery was beautiful, and it was a nice day and besides Zeus needed some fresh air. Suddenly they came to a stop in front of the lake that ran along side both their families land.

Clearing his voice Kouga glanced at Ayame. "Umm what are you thinking?" Kouga asked abruptly it sounded like he wanted to say something else but choice that question instead.

Her mind pondered on her answer, she was thinking about him but she didn't want to admit it. So instead she decided to goad him further. "I was thinking of ways to get out of this marriage." She blurted out. Glancing at him she got her reaction, his whole body went rigid, and his hands clenched into fists on the seat.

"Would marriage to me be that awful?" Kouga asked grimly. His hand relaxed some.

"I don't like to be forced into arranged marriages." Ayame said primly.

"Do you have any other suitors knocking down your door to court you?" Kouga asked slyly as he picked her hand up.

She sat still for severely seconds, her fingers laced through his slowly. The only sound was the low growl of Zeus's disapproval at their holding hands. Zeus's large head was settled on the back of their seats right between them. However they both ignored his growling and the angry glare his gold eyes seemed to throw at them.

"No I don't have any suitors." Ayame said angrily.

"Well than, don't you think a marriage between friends is better than strangers." Kouga asked. His thumb was massaging the back of her hand.

"You are only marrying me so you can get your money. How exactly does that make things better?" Ayame retorted. She began pulling her hand away, but he wouldn't let her. "Let go of my hand. I don't like you touching me." She hissed as she turned her body away toward him in an effort to free her hand.

"Why do you insist on provoking me?" Kouga growled low in his voice his eyes began to darken with anger. He had now secured her other hand and had leaned toward her. Zeus gave an angry snarl as Kouga leaned even closer to Ayame. "Ayame do you know what I want to do to you but can't because of your pet?"

Ayame was caught by his eyes once again. Those hypnotic black eyes that seemed to see right into her very soul. All she could do was shake her head.

"I'd kiss you. That's what you need. You need to be kissed, and kissed often. You need someone who will stand against you." Kouga whispered in a husky voice.

Ayame began to blush at his words.

"You are gravely mistaken if you think I'll every let you go." Kouga continued his face inched closer to hers until their lips barely touched.

Ayame couldn't think her whole body tingled when he touched her. His hand released her wrist and was now on the back of her neck pulling her gently to him. His lips kissed the corner of her mouth, and moved down toward her neck where they rested just beneath her jaw line spreading light butterfly kisses up to her earlobe. Ayame felt like she couldn't breathe with his lips trailing kisses on her face and his hands massaging her neck.

"How do you like my touch now?" Kouga mumbled against her neck.

Anger ran through her body. She wasn't going to let him have the last word.

"You will never own me." She gasped out as his teeth nipped her neck gently.

Kouga stopped his gently assault on her when Zeus snapped his fangs in anger a little to close to Kouga's neck. Kouga pulled back and caught Ayame's eyes again. She starred helplessly back.

"I love a good challenge and that's exactly what you are." Kouga said and with that he picked the reins up and had the horses heading back to her home at a lively trot.

They made it back to her house in record time. As soon as the carriage stopped Ayame jumped out, picking her skirt up she ran up the stairs Zeus hot on her heels. Running through the door she slammed it shut. Leaning her back against the door she tried to control herself. Slowly she slid to the floor in a mess of skirts and fabric. Leaning her head on her knees she cried. She loved Kouga, she loved his touch she loved everything about him the way his eyes turned dark when she made him mad, the way his lips twitched into a smile, when she pleased him. However he didn't love her and marriage to him knowing that would be awful. Together they'd make each other very unhappy. So this was all she could do was make it unpleasant for him to be around her. Even if that meant being mean to her household and his also. She had at least a month before their wedding. She would make that month a living hell for him.

_Thanks for the reviews. Any suggestions are most welcomed and any tips on how to improve my writing and this story are most welcomed. Thanks for reading!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Kouga sat in the library staring into the fire. His hands were clenched into fists his eyes were black with anger. One week had gone by since the announcement in the newspaper of the wedding and Ayame was making his life hell.

"What has you in such a foul mood Kouga?" Kiro asked as he walked in to the library and fell down on the sofa across from Kouga.

"My future wife." Kouga growled out.

"Did she give you that welt across your face?" Kiro asked curiously.

"In a way she is responsible for it." Kouga said absently rubbing the huge scratch on his cheek. "I took her through our apple orchards. She of course wanted an apple and not just any it had to be the one at the very top of the tree. It's my fault entirely I shouldn't give into her outrageous fancies."

"She is getting out of hand Kouga." Kiro said with concern.

"Oh this is nothing." Kouga said quickly.

"I know, two days ago you came home with a black eye. Jass was very concerned." Kiro replied.

"Oh that, well I think that was an accident she was startled and hit me with her umbrella." Kouga said.

"And the time before that when you came home limping?" Kiro asked.

"She has a temper and slammed her heel on my foot." Kouga replied softly.

"Good god Kouga." Kiro exclaimed in shock.

"I know, I've never met a woman like her before." Kouga said, than a smile crossed his face. "Kiro I know what she's doing."

"And what is that? To kill you?" Kiro asked sarcastically.

"She is trying to show me that marriage to her would be a living hell." Kouga placed his head in his hands. "I am so tired."

"Than go to bed." Kiro said as he walked over to a side table and poured himself a glass of wine.

Kouga just glared at Kiro as he shoved away from the chair and strolled out of the room.

Kiro watched Kouga walk out of the library and watched his beautiful wife walk in. Jass's hair hung around her shoulders in wavy curls. She walked softly to the sofa and curled her legs under her. Kiro silently sat next to her and pulled her against him, he buried his face in her hair.

"I love you Jass." Kiro said in a whisper against her hair. "I hope Kouga finds the same happiness with Ayame as I have with you."

"My love for you Kiro is the result of time. I didn't love you on our wedding day as much as I do now. They too will love each other in time."

Kiro smiled down at her and hugged her more tightly to his chest.

**The Next Day**

Kouga stood in the middle of Ayame's vast estate leaning against his wooden croquet mallet. His gaze was fixed on Ayame who stood next to him taking her loving time hitting her red ball. The other players Ginta, Mist, Hakaku, and Fifi who like always found herself crossing the boundaries of employee and employers once again. First she was serving Kiro and Jass tea and sandwiches and than she was standing next to Hakaku with a mallet in her hand, as he explained the rules of the game. Kouga was rolling his eyes in agitation.

"Ayame just hit the damn ball." Kouga groaned as she adjusted her grip on the mallet a third time.

With one smooth motion Ayame swung the mallet back and hit Kouga in the knee with a loud crack. With a yelp of pain Kouga dropped onto his good knee.

"Oops did I hit you?" Ayame said with an innocent smile.

"Damn you Ayame. You did that on purpose." Kouga seethed through his teeth.

Ayame began stepping away from him "Now Kouga it was an accident."

"The hell it was. Get over here." Kouga said as he got to his feet and limped toward her.

"Now you watch your temper." Ayame ordered, her eyes darting toward the group pleading for help.

"You got yourself in this Ayame." Mist called toward her. Then turning to Ginta. "Where were we"

"I do believe it is Fifi's turn." Ginta replied.

"Some friends you are." Ayame yelled as she picked up her skirts and started to run toward the safety of the house.

Kouga was right on her heels, hurt knee or not he wasn't going to let her continue to beat him.

"Kiro I really think Ayame might be too much for Kouga." Jass said in concern, she stood up as if to aid Kouga. "I can't let them keep hurting each other." Grabbing her umbrella she marched after the two. Kiro began to protest but knew it would do no good. He watched in awe as his wife marched right up to the couple. Who were arguing fiercely? Their angry words floated back to the audience now.

"How dare you treat me this way?" Ayame shouted.

"Treat you this way. You're the one who keeps trying to kill me." Kouga said his fist clenched at his side, as he advanced toward Ayame. Ayame walked backward up the stairs she slipped and landed on her butt. Kouga leaned down placing a fist on either side of her.

"You are the one making a fool of me." Ayame growled into his face.

"A fool you're the one…" Kouga began but was cut off.

"That is enough!!!!" Jass commanded her voice rang out. She took her umbrella and swatted Kouga across his back. "I raised you better than that. No gentleman is to raise his voice toward a lady. Go over to your brother and think on how to act like a man and not some little boy."

Kouga straightened and stiffened in anger at being spoken to in such a way. He however bowed to Jass's wishes; she rarely raised her voice unless she was angry. He turned on his heels and headed for Kiro. Jass than turned to Ayame who had a pleased grin on her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, you spoiled child." Jass said in a cold voice.

Ayame's green eyes widened in disbelief, never had some one called her that.

"Sit down." Jass ordered. Ayame obeyed and Jass sat next to her. "Ayame tell me why after everything Kouga has done for you would you strive to make him miserable?"

"I just I…." Ayame trailed off.

"What? You want to marry for love?" Jass's voice became haughty, a mocking smile spread across her lips. "Who do you love then?"

Ayame didn't answer right away.

"Just as I thought. I will tell you something I never loved Kiro when I married him. It was convent for him to have a wife to look after Kouga, and it was convenient for me because I so desperately wanted to belong some where."

"I didn't know this." Ayame said softly as she stared at Kiro who was laughing with Kouga. "You both look so much in love."

"Oh we are. In fact he told me he loved me from the first. Because of his strong love for me I was able to love him just as fiercely." Jass replied as she too stared at her husband. "You would be a fool not to accept Kouga's offer of marriage, you'd be throwing away a love that would grow in time."

Ayame didn't reply she just sat there looking at Kouga.

Standing up Jass dusted her dress off and unfurled her umbrella. "Shall we return to the game and act like adults?"

"I will follow in a minute." Ayame said softly her cheeks burned red with embarrassment from Jass's lecture and for being called a fool twice in the same day.

"You know Ayame your situation is just like mine. Kouga loves you just as much as Kiro loved me; all you have to do is open your heart to his." With that simple comment Jass walked back to the group leaving a shocked Ayame on the stairs.

Jass smiled as she walked toward Kiro. Kiro raised an eyebrow at his wife's smile.

"What did you do Jass." Kiro asked cautiously.

"Oh I just gave her a push in the right direction." Jass said as she kissed Kiro's face.

"Jass?" Kiro said in a warning voice.

"Kiro stop worrying." Jass said with a smile that left him speechless.

Their attention was caught when Ayame walked past them and stood in front of Kouga. They couldn't hear anything but actions spoke louder than words any way. Kouga listened to Ayame and then dropped his croquette mallet and pulled Ayame into a hug.

"See I told you." Jass said with a brilliant smile. "Now if only I can get Ginta to step up and ask Mist."

"Jass." Kiro said in a strained voice. "You stay out of match making and let them figure it out on their own."

Jass gave him an innocent smile, and Kiro rolled his eyes.

_Thanks every one for your reviews!!!!! Much appreciated!!!!!!! Suggestions welcomed!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Wedding were suppose to be quick

Wedding were suppose to be quick. They were not to be for example; long. The Church should not have been so crowded that people were standing and children were sitting on parent's laps. The air shouldn't have been so damn hot, or heavily perfumed with flowers. Above all vows did not take ten minutes to repeat. But with Ayame everything was drawn out and complicating.

Clearing his throat Kouga interrupted Ayame as she thought aloud her vows. "I think that's good enough."

"Do you really think so? I want to make these vows perfect." Ayame said as she looked up at him.

She wore the white wedding gown in a very simple style but on her it looked classic. Her red hair was up in a mess of curls like usual with red curls falling out of her pin up. A beam of sunlight brightened her hair turning it a sparkling red. Why had he not seen that Ayame was a very beautiful woman before this?

"Kouga I really think I should continue."

"Fine." Kouga said with a sigh. "Do you want me to hold your flowers?"

Ayame looked down at the flowers, actually more stem then flowers. As she was thinking aloud she waved her hands often enough so that most of the flowers were petals on the floor.

"Thank you yes." She replied as she gave him the flowers.

"Ok now where was I Father." Ayame asked the priest. "Oh I remember." Turning around she faced Kouga again. "I take you Kouga to be my husband, because we signed a contract and we shook hands."

"But you do come here, today, willing to marry him, right?" The priest asked.

"Oh yes I do. I take you Kouga in sickness and in old age; however you're rarely sick unless you eat scallops than you're…"

"That is not necessary to bring up." Kouga interrupted uncomfortable.

"Yes of course. Kouga I will obey you within reason, and if you have provided sufficient evidence on why I should obey you. Kouga I will be faithful to you as I expect you to be faithful to me and if your not may god save you from my wrath." She had ended that statement with a smile at him. "And finally Kouga I will try to love you before I turn into an old woman."

"Is that everything?" The priest asked.

"Why yes unless you think I left something out I can….."

"NO!" Half the crowd said at once.

The Priest smiled and said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kouga smiled, finally she was his. He crushed her to him flowers and all and kissed her. Kouga's lips moving over Ayame's coaxing her to respond, which she did with much force as she threw her arms around him pulling him closer. Kouga pulled back breaking the kiss and looked at his new wife.

"What was that?"

"Oh I thought I'd give our guests a show. After all they had to wait awhile as you said your vows." Ayame said tilting her head to the side causing several red curls to come lose and fall over her shoulder.

"You little minx." Kouga growled playfully as he tugged her down the aisle. "Lets get the congratulations over with."

The first couple to come up to them was Jass and Kiro. Jass was sobbing into her lace handkerchief. You could barely understand her muffled words of 'my baby' 'grown up'

'handsome couple' and so forth. Kouga was surprised to see that Kiro even looked a little misty eyed.

The next couple to come up was Inuyashia and Kagome. Kagome hugged Ayame and began talking about women things leaving the two men completely out.

"Kouga." Inuyasha sneered a greeting.

"Inuyasha." Kouga growled back.

"That was a very long boring wedding." He grumbled.

"As I recall I didn't invite you or your wife." Kouga replied looking down his nose at the white haired young man.

"No but I did." Ayame broke in slipping her hand through Kouga's arm.

"It was a lovely wedding." Kagome said with a smile as she grabbed her husband and dragged him toward the carriage.

"I despise them both." Kouga muttered darkly

"That's funny you once would have done anything for her." Ayame said with a frown.

"Well I am married now and would do anything for my wife." Kouga said with a grin.

"mmm we'll see how willing you are to do anything for me when the time comes."

Ginta and Mist soon appeared next to them. The couple had been married the week before. The two were rarely separated and always smiling and sneaking kisses. It was decided that they would live at Ayame's estate. The Estate was very large so several families could fit in the place rather comfortable.

"It's about time you two tied the knot." Ginta said slapping Kouga on the back. "Marriage life is blissful."

"Is that so?" Kouga drawled out. "And you two have been married for how long? A week is it."

Ginta ignored Kouga and pulled Mist to his side. "Enjoy your wedding night."

"Ginta!" Mist said.

"What? I sure enjoyed our wedding night." Ginta said as he tried to kiss her, she evaded him by ducking under his arms.

Kouga let out a deep laugh as he drew Ayame closer to him. "You will excuse us won't you?"

Kouga hustled Ayame toward their carriage. When she looked at Kouga she noticed his eyes were black. A shiver ran down her spine. The wedding night oh god she couldn't do it. To late she was already in the carriage heading for her home. The two had decided that they would live at Ayame's estate along with Ginta and Mist.

"Are you nervous Ayame?" Kouga asked.

"No of course not. I just forgot to say hello to Miroku and Sango." Ayame said as she began twisting her white skirts.

"You are nervous." Kouga said with a grin.

"No I am not." Ayame said angrily. The twisting became tighter.

"Let me set your mind at ease." Kouga said as he leaned closer to her. "The wedding night is a time of pleasure, you will enjoy it."

"No I won't." Ayame protested she had stopped twisting her skirts and was busy tying knots in her silk ribbons that were hanging from her hair. "I heard there is intense pain, and that the only one who enjoys it is the man."

"That is true that you will feel some pain." Kouga said as he placed his hand on her knee. "However that pain only last for a few seconds."

Ayame stared into Kougas eyes and got lost again in the intense blackness of his eyes. Her hands stilled and fell in her lap. "You would never hurt me, would you?" She whispered.

Kouga looked shocked at that comment. He placed a hand against her cheek. "Never." He replied fiercely.

They had finally arrived at the estate. Kouga helped Ayame out. Ivy opened the door and gave them both a hug.

"I am most pleased that my baby is taken care of now. Mark my words though Kouga if you hurt her may god protect you from my wrath." Ivy said her brows knitted down and her lips turned into a thin line.

"So that is where you got that line." Kouga said looking at Ayame.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ayame replied with a smile as she began climbing the stairs.

Kouga had almost caught up with her when Zeus came barreling down the stairs. He stopped by Ayame and pushed his body against Kouga trying to keep him from Ayame.

"How is my baby boy?" Ayame cooed at Zeus as she scuffed up his fur under his chin. "Is it time for bed?"

"Zeus is not sleeping with us tonight." Kouga stated as they finally stopped in front of their room.

"Zeus has always slept with me since he was a pup." Ayame said her green eyes getting a little misted.

"Well tonight he will have to do with out you." Kouga said shutting the door in Zeus growling face.

Turning around Kouga faced Ayame. Her face was rather white looking, her green eyes wide with alarm. He smiled when he saw she was twisting her skirts again. Walking over to her he grasped her hand gently and brought it to his lips.

"Just relax Ayame." Kouga whispered as his lips moved across her hand, kissing her wrist, palm, and fingertips. "I will go slowly."

Ayame looked up into his eyes and was again lost in his gaze. She oblivious to the whining and yelping of Zeus on the other side of the door. With a small smile she wrapped an arm around Kouga's neck and brought him in for a kiss. They both soon ended up on the bed, the sound of cloths being shed, the creaking of the bed and the mewling sounds of Ayame and deep growls from Kouga soon filled the room.

Awhile later the two ended up with satin sheets twisted around their legs. Kouga was on his stomach his fingers gently tracing Ayame's arm. Ayame was on her back her green eyes slightly hazy with lust.

"That was divine." She sighed.

"I thought you might like that." Kouga said with a smug smile. "Ayame why did you agree to marry me?"

Ayame turned her head and looked at Kouga his black hair was standing on end and his eyes were turning back into a soft brown. She raised her hand ran her fingers over his jaw and lips.

"When you said marriage between friends was better than strangers I came to realize I would rather be shackled to some one I know and trust than a complete stranger."

"So you're shackled with me?" Kouga asked kissing her arm.

"Yes but I realize it might be in a good way." Ayame replied

"What kind of good way?" Kouga asked as his lips traveled up to her neck.

"I don't think I can go without you making love to me." Ayame sighed.

"Do you think you can learn to love me before you become an old woman?" Kouga said as he ran a hand playfully over her stomach, making her wither with excitement.

"Ooooh definitely if you continue this." Ayame said breathless.

"I think that can be arranged." Kouga said with a smile as he kissed his wife on the lips.

_**Sorry for taking so long to update I few people emailed and told me the last chapter did not feel like the end. I don't think this chapter feels like the end either so any suggestion on how to wrap up the story are welcomed.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Ayame and Kouga had been married a little over a month

Ayame and Kouga had been married a little over a month. They were slowly learning how to deal with married life. Kouga learned how to save money and not spend it all. Ayame learned how to deal with in-laws. That is not to say that Jass and Kiro were nuisances just that Ayame found them over at her estate quiet often.

This morning Kiro was the only one to grace them with his presence at the breakfast table. Stifling a yawn Ayame took her seat next to Kouga and began pouring some strong coffee.

"Where is Jass this morning?" Ayame asked as she passed a cup of coffee to Kiro.

"She is not feeling well, in fact this whole week she has been waking up with no appetite for breakfast." Kiro replied as he took a sip of coffee.

"Why does she not see Miroku?" Kouga asked

"I think I'll stop by the doctors on my way home." Kiro cleared is throat uncomfortable. "The reason I paid such an early visit is we have a problem on our hands."

"It was not me this time Kiro. I have been reformed this last two months." Kouga argued.

"This has nothing to do with scandal. Several of my tenants have spotted a large wolf the last two evenings. Usually I would ignore this because we have not seen a wolf in years. However, this creature has taken down two cows and several sheep. Also it attacked one of Inuyashas stable hands."

"Oh dear is the man seriously injured?" Ayame asked with concern.

"No he managed to shoot at the animal and get in the barn before it went for him, funny we found no blood. Another thing I find strange is wolfs don't attack humans and they travel in packs. This wolf is a loner. So I have to ask Ayame, do you have Zeus locked up at night?" Kiro asked. "At first I thought maybe one of our wolf hounds was causing this, but Jass locks them up at night."

Kouga spoke up before Ayame could. "We don't keep track of Zeus."

"Umm…actually I know for a fact that it isn't Zeus." Ayame said as she stuffed a biscuit in her mouth and avoided eye contact with Kouga.

"Please tell me you don't open our bedroom door to that hairy beast?" Kouga asked angrily.

"I do when you fall asleep and then let him out before you wake." Ayame said with a helpless smile.

"We have a problem then." Kiro stated setting down his cup of coffee. "I need to kill the wolf then. It's probably rabid."

"Do you need help?" Kouga asked.

"That was what I was going to ask you next. The wolf is only seen at night so just after dusk I was going to take a walk in the fields." Kiro explained.

"I am sure Ginta would like to come also. I have not been on the hunt for awhile this might be enjoyable."

"I don't want to hear the details, thank you." Ayame said as she rose from her seat. "I'll leave you two to your hunting plans."

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Ayame and Mist were sitting in the library waiting for Ginta and Kouga to return. Before heading off with Kiro, guns in hand, Kouga had taken Ayame aside.

"You don't have to wait up for me, this might take awhile." Kouga whispered against her ear.

"No I will wait up for you." Ayame replied trying to shake the chill from her body. Something didn't feel right about this and she really did not want him to go. "If I asked you not to go with Kiro would you listen to me?"

Kouga looked at Ayame puzzled at the question, and then a smile broke across his lips. "Dare I say you might miss me? Have no fear Ayame I will be quick to dispatch this menacing beast. For I know the faster I complete this mission the sooner I can come back into the loving arms of my wife."

"Oh do stop joking around Kouga I mean it." Ayame said slapping his chest. Kouga stopped laughing and pulled Ayame into a hug.

"Tis only a wolf Ayame, nothing is going to happen." Kouga said soothingly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do be careful." Ayame ordered as she handed Kouga his cloak.

"I will love." Kouga called back as he followed his brother and Ginta out the door.

Now it was almost eleven and they were still not home. Ayame set her book down and paced the room three times before she sat back down in her chair, only to jump up and run to the window thinking she heard something.

"Sit down Ayame your making me nervous." Mist complained.

"Something is wrong I can feel it." Ayame explained as she peered out the window a second time only seeing light from the full moon.

"You love him don't you?" Mist asked.

Ayame turned so fast her skirts swooshed around her legs. "I do not."

A small smile formed on Mist lips. "I think you do."

"Is it not normal for a wife to worry about her husband?"

"That is true but you're taking this worry thing a bit too far." Mist replied with a laugh.

Ayame was about to threaten Mist when the doors of the library flung open and Kiro was standing there. Kiro face was twisted in agony.

"Oh gods Kiro are you hurt?" Ayame cried as she ran to him her hands fluttered over his chest and arms trying to find where he was hurt.

Kiro grabbed both her hands in a vice like grip. "It's not me." He croaked out as he dragged Ayame out the door and into the hallway. "My fault." He rasped out.

"What's your fault?" Ayame asked breathless as she tried to keep up with him. They rounded another corner and there Ayame stopped.

On the entry way floor laid Kouga his cloak was ripped to shreds, his white shirt was stained red with blood. Choking down a cry Ayame stumbled to his side. The damage wasn't as bad as she had first thought. He had been bitten in the arm, most of the blood was dried and the bleeding had stopped. Kouga's eyes were opened and staring at her, they were glazed over in pain, and something else. Miroku was there also and took control of the situation. In a matter of minutes Kouga was taken to his bed chamber, his wounds cleaned and bandaged.

"Let him rest a bit." Miruko instructed to Ayame before he left.

"How did this happen?" Ayame asked Kiro who was waiting in the hallway with her.

"We couldn't find the wolf and we decided to head back. We passed the north side of the woods when the wolf jumped out colliding with Kouga." Kiro paused as he ran his hand through his hair very much like the way Kouga ran his hand through his hair. "The wolf was oblivious to our attempts to distract him. It bit Kouga and then stood there looking at us as if assessing which one of us to go for."

"You look tired Kiro I suggest you spend the night here." Ayame said.

"I'm sorry Ayame, I shouldn't have asked Kouga to go, I should have protected him, I…" Kiro was working himself up into frenzy.

"I don't blame anyone Kiro. I blame my self for not coming with you."

Kiro smiled at her then "What would you have done? Thrown yourself in front of Kouga."

"Something like that."

"No I can't stay I better get back home to Jass. I will stop by tomorrow morning to see Kouga though."

Ayame gave Kiro a hug and let him see himself out of the house. Ayame turned and walked into Kouga's room. His eyes were open and his breathing was steady. As she sat on the side of the bed his eyes shifted to her. The haziness had cleared and his eyes were bright looking.

"How are you feeling?" Ayame asked.

"Its eyes were very human Ayame." Kouga said in an awed whisper.

"What?" Ayame asked leaning over him.

He seemed to shake himself out of his daze. "Did you come to say I told you so?"

"On the contrary I am here to tell you that you're forbidden from going out without me."

"My lady in shining armor?" Kouga asked raising his arm to grab her.

"Don't you move your arm." Ayame scolded.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Kouga asked.

"Alright but that is all we are doing is sleeping." Ayame ordered. She got up and began leafing through his closet. "I'm going to wear one of your night shirts."

"Ayame don't get undressed in front of me and then expect me to behave." Kouga groaned as he watched her start to unbutton her dress.

"Well than close your eyes." Ayame ordered as she turned her back to him.

"That is the most impossible task to do. I'll just be imagining it instead." Kouga complained, he did shut his eyes however. Then curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes again to see the brief view of a shapely white thigh and long whit legs before his night shirt covered her completely.

"There, this shirt is very unsexy so you should be ok now." Ayame said as she climbed into bed with him.

"On the contrary that night shirt makes you look even more tempting." Kouga said through a groan.

Ayame snuggled against Kouga's side.

"Now am wide awake." Kouga grumbled.

Ayame laughed as she raised her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kouga turned his head and seized her lips with his own. His good arm grabbed her waist and pulled her against his chest. If she didn't know any better she would say Kouga wasn't hurt at all. Kouga broke the kiss and began kissing the hollow of her neck. Not able to help herself Ayame moved her neck for Kouga to get better access. Moving her hand to get a better grip she grabbed his injured arm. A hiss of pain broke through her mind.

"Damn it Kouga, you promised to be good." Ayame said angrily as she twisted out of his grip.

Kouga dropped onto his stomach, his good arm draped across her stomach. He moved his head to the side and looked at her. "Sorry I'll be good I promise." His voice was low and tired sounding. His eyes began to close slowly. "Stay with me?" He whispered out.

Ayame snuggled closer to him and whispered back. "Always."

_**Reviews are welcomed. Taking the story a different route than I thought. I am thinking the title of the story might not fit anymore. Oh well!**_


	10. Chapter 10

It was late in the afternoon when Ayame received the invitation to Kagome's dinner party. She had quickly sat down behind her large desk and wrote a missive back of acceptance. She hesitated as she closed the envelope she should really talk it over with Kouga. Sometimes she forgot that she was married and that Kouga should have a say in some matters. However, in the end they would be going to this dinner party. Stopping outside the library doors where Kouga was she raised her hand to knock.

"Come in Ayame you don't have to knock." Kouga's voice ordered from inside the room.

Shocked Ayame opened the door to find Ginta looking at Kouga in confusion.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"How did you know it was Ayame?" Ginta asked.

"I just did." Kouga replied his eyebrows went down slightly. "I know the sound of her footsteps."

"But I didn't even hear her coming." Ginta said confused.

"Better get your hearing checked." Kouga replied before looking at Ayame.

Ayame stared at Kouga for a moment, his eyes were an unusual shade of gold, and he was leaning on his injured arm without even flinching. What was more unusual was he was going over the books.

"I already did the arithmetic on the books last week." Ayame said.

"I am just checking the numbers." Kouga replied.

"I see." Ayame replied "And how is your arm feeling today?"

"My arm?" Kouga asked his voice sounded irritated.

"Yes Kouga your arm, the same arm that was attacked by that wolf not more than a week ago. That arm." Ayame replied angrily.

"My arm is fine, as it was confirmed by Miruko the other day. Is there something you wanted Ayame or are you just coming to nag?"

"I never nag." Ayame replied coolly. "As a matter of fact I came to discuss the acceptance of a dinner party being held by Kagome."

"Confound it Ayame I don't want to attend another bothersome dinner party." Kouga half bellowed. "I'll have to dress up in evening clothes and be bored out of my mind at the polite conversation going on around me."

"We have only been to one other dinner party that was hosted by Kiro and Jass you had a nice time then." Ayame protested. "Besides I think its time to bury the hatchet with Inuyasha and try to get along."

"I'll bury the hatchet right in his back." Kouga said with a menacing grin that showed his white teeth.

"We are going and that's finale." Ayame announced as she turned around and began walking out of the library.

"Over my dead body." Kouga dramatically yelled after her.

"That can be arranged." Ayame mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Kouga called after her as she shut the door.

"You're not the only one being dragged to this gathering. Mist insisted that we attend also." Ginta grumbled.

Kouga's only response was a low growl as he bent over the books again.

"Why all of a sudden are you interested in the books of the estate? You're horrible at math."

"Lately numbers seem to be making sense to me and I know it bugs Ayame to see me being interested and capable of handling estate affairs." Kouga said flipping another sheet of numbers aside.

"Did you hear that Kiro still hasn't found the wolf and that no further attacks have been made on the cattle and sheep?" Ginta asked.

"It is just as I thought. It was a lone wolf, got lost from his pack and now he found them." Kouga replied.

"It was a frightful thing to watch that wolf attack you." Ginta said with a shudder.

Kouga looked up from the books and flexed his injured arm. "It healed rather nicely in a short matter of time. I've never felt better."

"Glad to hear it." Ginta replied with a wide grin.

"Excellent here comes Ivy with the tea; I was in need of refreshments. Would you stay and join me?" Kouga asked.

Ginta looked at the closed door of the Library in confusion not able to spot any sign or sound that Ivy would be here with tea.

"I don't see…" Ginta began but was interrupted as the door swung open and Ivy bustled in with a tray of tea and cakes.

"There she is. Thank you so much Ivy dear." Kouga said as he helped her set the tea down. "Are you going to join me Ginta?"

Ginta regarded Kouga with confusion for a moment before he shrugged it off and took up a cup of tea.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Kouga stood with a glass of champagne in hand by Ayame's chair listening with bored interest to Inuyashas boasting of accomplishments that ranged from restoring his great – grandfathers estate to outsmarting his older brother and inheriting an old family heirloom a rusty old sword. Why this was a great accomplishment Kouga had no idea. He could tell Ayame was dozing her head was bobbing. He saw her hand go lax and his hand automatically shot out catching her glass of wine and liquid from hitting the floor. The buzz of conversation halted and all eyes were fixed on Kouga including Ayame's. Glancing down at his hand Kouga was also shocked at how fast he acted before the glass even fell. Inuyasha looked vexed that the attention was not on him and cleared his voice.

"I think we should start dinner, don't you think Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stood and offered an arm to Kagome.

Kagome took his hand leaving the guest to fall instep behind the two. Kouga and Ayame fell in behind Kiro and Jass. Ayame pinched his arm angrily her green eyes bright with anger.

"You promised to behave." Ayame whispered.

"I wasn't the one falling asleep." Kouga accused

"I was just resting my eyes." Ayame snapped

"Damn it we are having scallops." Kouga swore.

"How do you know that? Kagome said dinner was a surprise and I don't smell anything." Ayame replied sniffing the air.

"You can't smell that, it most definitely smells like scallops."

They entered the room and sat at their designated seats. Sure enough the dinner was brought in and it was scallops, Kouga's face turned pale.

"I heard you are partial to scallops Kouga." Kagome said with innocent excitement.

Ayame looked at Inuyasha, he sat with a smirk on his face as he waited for Kouga to reply. One time she had thought Inuyasha a handsome figure with his shocking white hair and lean figure, now she saw him as a dastardly fellow who was very jealous of Kouga.

"Kagome I'm afraid you have it mixed up. You see I am partial to scallops and Kouga loves a lean piece of lamb." Ayame replied with a smile.

"Oh that's right you did say that during your wedding vows." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha with a frown.

"Did you catch that wolf Kiro?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject off food. "In fact I heard it attacked you Kouga?"

"Merely a flesh wound, hardly noticed it at all." Kouga replied as he took a sip of wine.

"Actually there has been no sign of the wolf." Kiro said with a frown. "Very strange."

"Let us count ourselves lucky that no one was seriously harmed by the poor creature." Jass chimed in laying a hand on Kiros arm.

"What was it like staring into the eyes of such a creature?" Kagome asked leaning forward in her seat.

Kouga was quiet for a moment. "The eyes of the wolf were very human looking, and it hesitated slightly before it attacked… as if it didn't know what to do."

The conversations soon turned else were. As the hour grew late the guests made there excuses in leaving. After biding their hosts good night and seeing Kiro and Jass off Kouga announced he'd like to walk home.

"Walk home?" Ayame asked in shock.

"Yes, we have half the moon as light and I'm feeling restless." Kouga said as he strode down the road.

"Ayame?" Mist asked from the carriage.

"No am going with him, keep him out of trouble you know the usual." Ayame said as she hurried after Kouga.

They soon began walking at a comfortable pace. Ayame found it very pleasant to be walking in the cool evening air it refreshed the mind and body.

"Jass is pregnant." Kouga stated out of the blue.

"What?" Ayame asked in shock.

"We are going to be an Aunt and Uncle." Kouga replied simply.

"How do you know? Did Kiro and Jass tell you?" Ayame asked.

"They don't know their having a child either." Kouga said with a chuckle.

Ayame stopped and stared at his dark form. She couldn't see much of him except the gold of his eyes and white gleam of his teeth. She was glad he couldn't see the shocked horror on her face.

"Don't look so horrified." Kouga said his voice was gruff sounding.

"How do you know I'm horrified you can't even see me?"

"I can see you just fine. You spilled wine on your silk gloves, so there's a small stain." Kouga stopped for a moment and took a step toward her and brought his bare hand across the side of her cheek. "And you're bleeding slightly from a small cut on your cheek. Probably from that branch back there it looks like there is blood on it."

"Stop it Kouga." Ayame whispered out stepping away from him. "What is going on in side that head of yours?"

Kouga let out a sigh of frustration. "I don't know why nobody else can see, hear or smell what I can. It is just so obvious to me I assume everyone else see's it also. It's a feeling I have like how I know for a fact Jass is pregnant. She has tranquility about her in the way she moves the way she holds herself. I also know she doesn't realize she's pregnant."

Ayame just stared at him.

"You think I'm crazy." Kouga accused. "Are you going to leave me Ayame? You could easily get out of the marriage by saying your husband is insane."

Ayame glared at him, she knew he was trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Stop being dramatic Kouga you know fully well I won't leave you." Ayame said briskly as she began walking again.

Kouga fell into step beside her. "I'll try to keep my comments to myself."

Ayame was silent for a moment before she asked hesitantly. "Kouga I'm I pregnant?"

Kouga grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently before replying "Not yet."

Ayame smiled at his chose of words. However, there was something strange going on with Kouga and she was going to find out what it was.

_**Thank you Ayame's – New Bestfriend for reviewing regularly. You seem to be the only one who reads and reviews so thank you. Comments are helpful and important so let me know what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you telling me that Kouga's bizarre behavior is just married life jitters?" Ayame said with a raised eyebrow.

Ayame and Mist were sitting in Doctor Miroku's clinic.

"Yes, you are around him on a regular basis and are bound to notice things you never saw before." Miroku replied. "Why when I married Sango I found out she sometimes snores, rather loudly too. She also has the annoying habit of knowing when I'm looking at another woman."

"This is not as simple as snoring or a drinking habit. Kouga seems to see things come before they happen. This started after the wolf attack, do you suppose he has a concussion?"

"When I checked him over he had no concussion, but if it will ease your mind I can exam him again." Miroku offered.

"No, he barely lets me see his injured arm I can just imagine the fit he will throw if I have you come." Ayame said with a shudder

"I suppose we better head home then Ayame." Mist said as she stood up and brushed her long blue skirts out.

"Thank you Miroku for taking time to answer my questions."

"Not at all, and congratulations on the new member of your family."

"I beg your pardon?" Ayame asked.

"The child Jass is expecting." Miroku said with a smile. "This time I am sure she won't have complications like the last two."

"Oh that is splendid news." Mist bubbled out.

Ayame stood frozen her mind raced back to the evening walk she took with Kouga. 'Jass is pregnant' 'we are going to be an Aunt and Uncle.' Kouga was right, Ayame thought.

"Is that not good news Ayame?' Mist asked.

"Indeed it is. Thank you Miroku." Ayame said as the two left the clinic and began walking through the small town.

They walked in silence until they came to the end of town and saw that the town fair was setting up.

"Ginta promised to take me tomorrow evening. Do you think Kouga and you would like to accompany us?" Mist asked.

"That sounds nice. I will consult Kouga on it." Ayame replied.

"Could you wait Ayame I want to purchase some lace from that vendor. I'll only be a moment." Mist said as she hurried toward the lace.

Ayame stood in the middle of the cobble road twirling her green laced parasol. Her mind was on Kouga and the way he had been acting of late. Out of the corner of her eye she saw sudden movement, turning around her green eyes widened in surprise when she saw a horse stampeding toward her. There was shouting of 'run away horse' and more screaming of 'watch out' and among all the noise Ayame heard her name being called. She closed her eyes hoping death would be quick. Suddenly she felt herself being thrown to the side a solid arm wrapped around her waist another arm wrapped protectively around her head. They landed on the side of the road with Ayame on top.

"Damn it Ayame why didn't you move." The voice growled from below her.

"Kouga?" Ayame said in surprise as she opened her eyes and looked down into his face.

He had a fierce scowl on his tanned face. She watched in fascination as he eyes slowly turned from gold to brown. She felt the vibration of his chest under her hands and realized he was growling at her.

"You're wrinkling my good shirt." Kouga snarled.

Jumping off him Ayame quickly stood up. "Stop snarling at me." She ordered angrily.

She watched Kouga stand up slowly. He looked visible shaken.

"My god Ayame you could have been killed." Mist shrieked behind her. "Kouga how did you get there so fast I saw you a block away?"

Ayame looked at Kouga expecting an answer also. Kouga just stood there, his hands were in fists and his whole body was shaking. The thought hit her that Kouga might be hurt.

"Mist go get Miroku." Ayame ordered as she hurried to Kouga.

"Are you hurt Kouga?" Ayame asked concerned.

Kouga grabbed her roughly and hugged her to his chest he buried his head in the side of her neck. "I saw you dead on the road from that damn horse." His voice was muffled sounding.

"It is going to be fine Kouga. I am fine." Ayame reassured him as she ran her hand up and down his back.

His shaking was slowly going away, his breathing was becoming normal. He finally pulled away from her. Scowling at her he seized her hand and began dragging her toward the stables.

"What are you doing?" Ayame demanded as she ran to keep up with his stride.

"Taking you home." Kouga replied gruffly.

"What about Mist." Ayame asked.

"She's standing over there smiling at us." Kouga replied as he took the reins of his horse from the stable boy. Grabbing Ayame he placed her on the horse and swung on in front of her. They took off at a fast gallop and broke into a run right outside the town. Ayame held onto Kouga for dear life. In a matter of minutes they stopped at the front door of their estate. Kouga dismounted and dragged Ayame off the horse.

"Kouga stop it." Ayame ordered as he dragged her into the house and into the library.

Slamming the library door he turned her around. He roughly pushed her against the closed door his mouth hovered over hers. His eyes were golden again and he had a wild look on his face.

"I want you." He whispered against her lips. Then he kissed her with a passion that left her clinging to his jacket. Kouga had never kissed her like this before. Ayame broke the kiss in order to take a breath. She felt his lips against her neck.

"I could have lost you." Kouga growled against her skin.

A sharp knock broke through Ayame's haze. Kouga let her go so fast she almost fell to the ground. Looking up she was shocked to see he was clear across the room. Another sharp knock rang from the door.

"Come in." Kouga ordered he was in complete control, his suit had not a wrinkle and his face was blank of emotion. Ayame felt disheveled, she was sure her hair was coming down and her dress was wrinkled beyond repair.

The door swung open and Ivy walked in with Fifi next to her. Ivy glared at Kouga with something close to contempt before she turned her gaze on Ayame.

"We have a slight problem that needs your attention." Ivy said.

"Of course." Ayame answered she looked at Kouga.

"You have my leave." Kouga growled.

Ayame almost lectured him to stop growling at her when Ivy snapped at him.

"Watch your manners my Lord, when you speak to the lady of the house." Ivy snapped as she ushered Ayame and Fifi out of the library and into the sitting room.

Kouga watched the door shut. His mind began racing with restlessness, he began pacing the library. What was happening to him, he saw things happen before they happened? He had literally seen Ayame's dead body on the ground beneath the horse's feet. He had shocked himself with the speed he was able to summon up in order to save her. Then the uncontrolled anger at the thought of her hurt.

He had just made his fifth round of the library when he stopped in front of the mirror. That couldn't be him in the mirror. The reflection grinned at him with white menacing teeth and yellow gold eyes, that shown with hunger, and rage. Suddenly he turned to look out the large window, it was dark outside. His eyes became fixed on the large full moon that was rising. He felt his body begin to shake, trying to stop himself he wrapped his arms around himself and sank his teeth into his lip, and then his mind went blank.

**IN THE DRAWING ROOM**

Ayame sat down in the chair and nodded her head at Fifi to do the same.

"Really Ivy you shouldn't speak to Kouga in such a way." Ayame reprimanded lightly.

Ivy just muttered under her breath.

"Now what is the problem?" Ayame asked. She smiled at how well she was able to compose herself after such a kiss.

"Fifi went to the town fair this afternoon and got her palm read by a gypsy now she sputtering off on superstitions nonsense." Ivy answered giving Fifi a disapproving nod.

"It's true." Fifi cried out in distress. "Don't go out tonight Lady Ayame. Stay indoors."

"What are you talking about Fifi?" Ayame asked patiently. Fifi was prone to being dramatic.

"The gypsy said that on the night of a full moon there is much danger." As Fifi spoke her hazel eyes got wider.

"Fifi that is absurd nonsense." Ayame replied.

"Promise you won't go out tonight?" Fifi asked.

"I was not planning on going out tonight." Ayame replied.

Fifi let out a small shriek of horror.

"What is it?" Ayame asked in concern.

"The moon is out." Fifi said in horror.

"Yes and is it not a beautiful sight." A voice broke in.

All three turned to see Hakaku standing in the door way. His brown hair was slightly wind blown and his hazel eyes were warm with love for Fifi. Fifi practically flew into Hakaku's arms.

"I told you not to go out tonight." Fifi lectured.

"You went over to Hakaku and warned him also." Ayame said in disbelief.

Ivy was clucking in disapproval.

"I agree with you Ivy, this is very unorthodox behavior." Ayame said nodding her head.

"Oh come now Ayame. Every one is afraid of something." Hakaku said with a chuckle. "Fifi is just afraid of the moon. I promise to protect you from the bad moon."

Fifi figured out that they were both teasing her. "I am serious Hakaku. Something bad is going to happen if any one goes out on a full moon."

"I am serious also Fifi, so serious in fact that I can't live with out you." Hakaku said poetically as he fell down to one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Oh bother." Ayame said in annoyance. "Hakaku is this really the time to be proposing?"

"Yes it is! What do you say Fifi will you marry me." Hakaku asked placing the ring on Fifi's finger.

Fifi sputtered out a yes throwing her arms around Hakaku.

Rolling her eyes Ayame stood up and went for the door Ivy following.

"I warned you never to hire that wench." Ivy lectured.

"Ivy, come now, Hakaku is making a descent woman out of her we should be thanking him for taking her off our hands." Ayame said with a laugh.

Ivy's face broke into a rare smile; it made her look years younger. "Tell you the truth I'm relieved. I don't have to watch to make sure she does her work."

Ayame smiled at Ivy "Me to, she will make a far better wife than she did a servant. I am going to collect Kouga, will dinner be ready."

"I will notify the cook." Ivy said bustling off.

Opening the door to the library, Ayame stepped in and noticed at once that it was empty. A cold breeze ran through the room, Ayame looked up to see the two patio doors wide open. Softly Ayame walked toward the doors and out onto the patio. A cold chill ran through her as she stared at the full moon and the dark figure that ran on four legs across the large gardens of the estate.

_**Thank you so much for the reviews. Thank you Ayame's – New Bestfriend for the continual support. And thanks The Blood Ruby for reviewing on every chapter. I am pleased that you like the story, please let me know how I am doing and how to improve.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kiro found himself in the large garden outside his estate

Kiro found himself in the large garden outside his estate. Jass was sitting on the ground with their son. A son, Jass had given him a son. Suddenly Jass looked up in surprise toward the woods. Kiro followed her gaze to see Kouga standing on the edge of the woods watching them. Kiro frowned when he noticed Ayame stood next to Kouga her red hair in wild curls and her green eyes kept flickering back and forth between Kouga and Kiro. Then Kouga disappeared and a large wolf stood in his place. Kiro was frozen with fear as he watched Jass pick up there son and walk toward the wolf, he couldn't move or call out. He could only stand there helplessly as his loved ones walked toward the wolf.

Kiro woke up violently, Jass slept peacefully next to him undisturbed. Calming his breath he got out of bed and walked to the window. Quietly he got dressed and headed down stairs. He had enough time to take a morning ride clear his head and then have breakfast with Jass. Opening the front door Kiro came face to face with Kouga. Stifling a yell of surprise Kiro frowned.

"What the hell are you doing up so early." Kiro asked irritated. "And on my front door none the less and looking…."

Kiro's frown deepened Kouga looked a mess. His black hair was sticking up in odd areas and tangled with dirt and twigs. His brown eyes were blood shot. Numerous scratches ran across his arms and bare chest. What was strange Kouga's shirt hung in white strips around his shoulders, his breeches looked much the same and he was bare foot.

"Good gad Kouga what the hell have you been up to? Wait I don't even want to know." Kiro said raising a hand.

"Could I borrow some clothes?" Kouga asked, it came out more like a scratching growl.

"Were you out all night?" Kiro asked in concern as he waved his brother into the house. "I think we still have some of your clothes left in your old room."

Kiro head for the stairs assuming Kouga would follow. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Kouga grabbing at the nearest chair for support, his legs wobbling beneath him.

"Are you sotted?" Kiro asked as he grabbed Kouga arm and put it around his shoulder. "You bloody fool. I thought you stopped drinking yourself into such a stupor."

"Not drunk." Kouga mumbled out, as he stumbled next to Kiro.

"Well your sure acting like it. Come on then get you cleaned up before Jass spots you and starts to lecture." Kiro said softly as he half carried Kouga up the stairs and into his old room.

On the way he stopped the maid to order a bath and the drink that cured every hang over imagined.

In a matter of minutes Kiro had Kouga fixed up in comfortable clothes and drink in hand sitting in a chair by the fire. Kouga still looked dazed and out of sorts.

"Does Ayame know you're here?" Kiro asked.

Kouga looked at him blankly "Ayame?" He repeated.

"Ayame your wife." Kiro explained patiently.

"Ayame she does not know. Just a bad dream that's all, just a bad dream." Kouga suddenly said with a shake of his head. He took a long drink then sputtered. "Damn Kiro this stuff is horrid; you gave me this bloody stuff last time."

Kiro smiled that was Kouga complaining and swearing. He was looking better his scratches were fading and his color was returning.

"Drink it Kouga, it works wonders." Kiro ordered. "Now what do you mean bad dream?"

However Kouga had no time to answer for Jass had just appeared in the room.

"Kouga what a pleasant surprise." Jass said with a smile as she floated over to Kouga and gave him a huge. "Will you join us for breakfast than?"

Kouga smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Where is Ayame?" Jass said as she looked around.

"It appears I had a night on the town." Kouga replied sheepishly. "I believe Ayame might still be in bed."

Jass frowned in disapproval at Kouga. "You need to stop that Kouga, you have a family now."

"I know." Kouga replied.

Breakfast was soon served and the three sat down to eat. The conversation was pleasant, and Kiro believed Kouga really did just have that a 'night on the town.' Their pleasant breakfast was interrupted, by none other than Ayame. Kiro watched in amusement as she stormed into the breakfast nook, wearing a tight pair of tanned breeches and muddy riding boats that no doubt left a soiled carpet in her wake. Her green eyes sparked in anger and her red hair was coming out in wisps from her long braid. Almost forgetting his manners Kiro quickly stood up. Kouga did the same only he stood up so fast his chair went flying into the wall.

"Where were you last night?" Ayame asked angrily.

"I thought I told you never to wear those breeches." Kouga replied his brown eyes growing black.

"Do not change the subject Kouga, answer me." Ayame said stomping her foot like a child.

"You will make a fool out of this family dressed like that riding wildly across the fields." Kouga growled.

"You are making a fool out of me. I went to the library to collect you for dinner and you were gone, to make matters worse I saw the wolf run across our garden, and you no where to be seen." Ayame brought her riding crop down on the table in anger. "I was up all night worried that you had been attacked that you lay some where hurt, and I couldn't leave because Ginta and Hakaku wouldn't let me."

"The wolf?" Kouga asked he grabbed the table with his hands to keep from falling. "Did it hurt you?"

"No, Ginta and Hakaku would not let me leave." Ayame sniffled.

"I am sorry I lost track of the time." Kouga replied his voice even and cold sounding.

"I see." Ayame replied trying to hide the tears that were ready to fall.

"Oh do sit down Ayame." Jass ordered impatiently. "I am getting a stiff neck looking at you and I am sure Kiro and Kouga would like to finish their breakfast. You are welcomed to join us."

Kiro smiled down and Jass. Leave it to his wife to break the ice and try to put every one at ease. Ayame quickly sat down and Kouga retrieved his chair and another plate was set.

"I know you both do not care to be lectured on married life. However I am going to advise you any way." Jass explained as she took a bite out of a cinnamon but. "Keeping secrets from each other will cause problems in the future, holding on to anger will cause resentfulness, and confiding in each other will provide a secure comfortable marriage."

"Thank you Jass." Ayame replied.

"Silly child don't pretend to be thankful when you're still simmering with anger, and do not sit their Kouga with a smug look on your face. You both need to rely on each other and not come to us." Jass lectured.

"Jass is right. We will not always be here for you to come to." Kiro explained patiently. "Jass and I are expecting a child." Kiro looked over at Jass and smiled at her.

"I thought as much." Kouga replied calmly as he caught Ayama's eye and then continued "Congratulations brother, and of course Jass I am so happy for you both."

"Yes congratulations." Ayame stuttered out. She glanced at Kouga and then back at Kiro and Jass.

"For precaution, Jass and I will be moving into the town house on the outskirt of London. I want the best doctors." Kiro announced.

"Do you not think the country would be the best place for someone in Jass's condition?" Kouga asked.

"Even though the country would provide peace, Miroku is a general doctor. In London there are doctors with more experience. I will not lose this child." Kiro said with feeling.

"No we won't lose this child." Jass reassured Kiro. "So you see we won't be around for some time, you both need to rely on each other for a time."

"Of course." Kouga replied with a smile.

Kiro could see the smile was forced. He also saw the strain on Ayame's face. He prayed they would last until Jass and he came home, then he would figure out what the problem was.

**LATE AFTERNOON**

Kouga stood in the middle of the town fair watching Ayame and Mist toss rings over glass bottles. Ginta and Hakaku were trying to arm wrestle one of the fair men for a piece of lace, while Fifi stood watching with starry eyes.

After the breakfast with his brother Ayame had asked Kouga if he would take her to the town fair. He had agreed, he felt like a clout worrying her like that, now he wanted to see her smile and enjoy herself. His head turned hearing Ayame's laughter, she turned to look at him her eyes bright green as she walked over to him.

"Kouga there is a palm reader, may I get my palm read." Ayame said with a smile.

"Ayame do you really believe in such nonsense?' Kouga asked digging through his pocket for a coin.

"No of course not it is only for fun." Ayame replied softly.

Kouga smiled down at her and pressed a coin in her palm. Smiling Ayame closed her hand and went toward a young woman. Kouga watched as Ayame sat down on a stool and offered her palm to the woman. An uneasy feeling went through Kouga as he watched the woman study Ayame's palm and then hand a yellow flower. Kouga watched Ayame walk over to him.

"So do you have a bright future ahead of you?" Kouga teased trying to lighten the dread that was settling over him.

"I did not understand much. She gave advice more than prediction of the future. She also gave me this." Ayame said producing the yellow flower with broad round leaves.

Kouga recoiled from it; the flowery sent burned his nose and stung his eyes. Backing away Kouga tried not to growl and snarl at the offending flower. Instead with much concentration he was able to control the urges and take a laced trim cloth to his nose.

"I am sorry Kouga I did not realize you might be allergic." Ayame replied quickly pocketing the flower.

"What is that?" Kouga wheezed out through his teeth. Every muscle in his body wanted him to flee from the flower.

"The woman said it was wolfsbane and it would protect me from creatures of the moon." Ayame replied her voice was thick with worry and concern for him. Kouga could feel it wash over him in waves.

"I am fine." Kouga wheezed out again through the cloth.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked gently.

Kouga nodded.

"The woman knew you by name Kouga and offers to give you a free palm reading. Do you know her?" Ayame asked her voice sounded hurt.

Kouga glanced at the black haired woman who sat there watching them with keen eyes that seemed to change colors as the setting sun hit them. She beckoned to Kouga with an arm encased with bracelets the gesture was friendly as if they were old acquaintances. Yet he had never seen her before.

"I have never seen her before." Kouga replied lowering the cloth and putting it in his pocket.

"She offers you a free reading." Ayame said as if she didn't know what else to say.

Kouga walked toward the woman. In fact he felt drawn to her, she was actually very beautiful. Her hair was as black as night, she wore a red cloth through her hair holding it to the side to cascade over her shoulder in long thick curls. Large gold loops hung from each ear, and a medallion of a running wolf hung around her neck. As he sat down across from her he got lost in her eyes. Framed with large dark eyelashes her eyes were an undecided shade of dark brown with gold streaks. Then it hit Kouga he had seen those eyes had stared into those eyes with horror and fear one evening not to long ago.

"I see you recognize me Kouga son of the moon." She spoke in a whisper. Her voice was low and warm feeling.

"It is not possible." Kouga replied as he stared at her helplessly.

"Anything is possible. Give me your hand before your poor little wife thinks our talking is something more." She ordered.

Kouga was helpless not to obey and gave her his palm.

"What are you?" Kouga asked still staring into her eyes.

"That is not important, what is important is you have rid me of my curse." Her finger traced a line down his palm.

"I do not understand."

"Nor did I when I was given the curse, soon you will understand." Kikyo replied.

"What did you give my wife?"

"I gave her something to keep you at bay during the full moon when you might forget yourself and attack those you love most."

"Those I love." Kouga repeated dumbly.

"You do love your wife, do you not? I can see that she loves you more deeply than she realizes. I gave her the flower to protect herself from you if you forget." Woman replied as she placed one bullet in his palm.

"What is this?" Kouga said looking down at the bullet. "Silver?"

"Yes a silver bullet. The one and only thing that can kill you. I trust you will have the strength to have the person you trust most in this world to stop you if you lose control."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kouga asked.

"I am sorry that you are the one that has relieved me of the curse. I did not mean to bite you, but I was not in control of myself as I had thought I was. I grew frightened and bite. I am giving you a chance to break the curse instead of placing it on to others. I am also giving you a chance to end the curse with you if you ever feel you can not control yourself. To attack the ones you love is something I learned by myself and have lost true love because of it. I do not wish the same on you." Woman folded his fingers over the bullet. "The one who loves you the most can help break the curse by calling your true name three times with a full moon over head and you in your true form. Now go, the sun has set and the moon is rising."

Kouga looked toward the sky, the sun had indeed set and Ayame was standing with Ginta and Hakaku looking angry. He glanced back toward Woman to discover she had disappeared into the crowd of fair goers.

He felt the shaking again the straining of his muscles, the uncontrolled urge to run. Getting up he walked with speed toward them. An excuse to get away, any excuse to get away, his mind chanted.

"Ayame I have to bid Kiro and Jass goodbye and discuss the care of their estates while their away." Kouga said gruffly, his voice was growing into a snarl.

"What …" Ayame protested her eyebrows went done in confusion.

"Do not stay up for me I will be late." He growled as he brushed past her and toward the woods. He didn't even look behind him, once he made it to the woods he ran until he felt the world around him go black.


	13. Chapter 13

Ayame stood bare foot in the library her robe hugged close to her. She stared down at Kouga's still form on the rug. She had found him passed out on the library rug, the patio doors wide open. Frowning she nudged his shoulder with her bare foot. He didn't even moan he was in a dead sleep. Ivy bustled in with one of the stable boys to help get Kouga out of the library.

"Set up a bath for him and let me know when he wakes up." Ayame ordered as she looked at Kouga one more time.

His clothes were ripped up beyond repair like he had been in a fight, and by the looks of his arm were a long knife cut ran from wrist to shoulder she was sure it was a fight.

"Please also look at his arm." Ayame sighed as she walked out.

**LATE THAT AFTERNOON**

Kouga still had not woken up he was in a deep sleep. So Ayame had to bid Hakaku and Fifi goodbye. Jass had decide to take Fifi as a companion with her to London that way it opened up a way for Hakaku to marry Fifi without the stigma of lowering his standards. Hakaku did show some hesitance on leaving Ayame and Kouag, but she assured him that they would be fine and Ginta and Mist would be with her.

Now Ayame sat on the patio with Zeus by her feet having her afternoon tea by herself for Ginta and Mist took a ride over to Kiro's Estate to check things over.

Zeus began to growl; Ayame looked up to see Kouga leaning against the door frame perfectly at ease. His eyes were a warm brown, and his lips cured into a lazy smile.

"Afternoon, Ayame." Kouga said in a warm voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Afternoon Mr. I will stay out all night and sleep all day." Ayame replied with a shrug as she looked out at her gardens.

Zeus's growling increased to snarls.

"You still have that mongrel?" Kouga asked with a frown.

"Zeus's stop it." Ayame ordered tapping the wolf on his head; Zeus quieted to a low growl in his throat, and laid his head down across his white paws.

Kouga took a seat across from her and stretched his long legs out in front of himself. He did not have a day coat on and his white shirts sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the top three buttons open to reveal a nice muscled chest. Ayame quickly looked away but not before she noticed his arm had no cut on it.

"Your arm is better I see." Ayame said with confusion.

Kouga glanced down at his bare arm and raised a brow. "My arm is fine."

"Well it was not fine this morning it was bleeding all over the library rug." Ayame argued.

"What are you carrying on about?" Kouga asked. "I just woke up in our bed."

"I found you completely unconscious on the floor of the library, this very morning." Ayame argued seeing the confusion on his face Ayame softened a bit. "You do not recall that."

"No, I assumed I just came home late last night and fell right in bed."

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Ayame persisted.

"The palm reader, running, I thought it was all a bad dream." Kouga mumbled.

"The palm reader was not a bad dream." Ayame said.

"She told me the dangers of the full moon; do you still have that wolfsbane?"

"Yes I put it in a box by my bed side." Ayame replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"Promise me you will always carry it with you on the nights of the full moon." Kouga asked as he grabbed her hand in urgency.

Ayame blinked at him in surprise. "Yes of course. Its only superstations nonsense, I have never been afraid of the moon."

"Maybe but, I can not get rid of this feeling of forbearance."

"What I am really worried about Kouga is your loss of memory when it comes to the last few evenings." Ayame said.

Kouga laughed good naturally as he ran his lips over the back of her hand. His brown eyes caught hers and held them like always.

"Is married life so awful that you must find solace in drink?" Ayame asked her eyes still lost in his.

"No married life with you has been wonderful. I promise life will be normal soon." Kouga said with a smile as he turned her hand over and licked her wrist before placing a kiss there also.

Ayame smiled at him before extracting her hand from his grasp. "I better discuss dinner with cook."

"That is probably a good idea he is throwing a fit in there." Kouga replied off handedly.

Ayame looked at him funny than walked in side. Kouga sat there a little longer looking out at the gardens. Normal!? Who was he fooling life would never be normal, not when he was having these loss of memory fits, and the strange gift of hearing, seeing, and sensing things a normal human could not. Sticking his fingers in his pocket he pulled out the silver bullet and looked at it. One silver bullet the only thing to take him down looked like he was in for some research.


	14. Chapter 14

"A silver bullet, how very odd." Ginta commented as he looked at the bullet in his hand.

"My thoughts exactly." Kouga agreed.

It was late morning and the two men were walking toward the town's old book store.

"I do not recall ever seeing a silver bullet before. I can not fathom why one would be made either." Ginta wondered out loud as he handed the bullet back.

"That is why we are going to do a little reading." Kouga replied. "The palm reader said 'silver the one and only thing that can kill me.'"

Ginta gave a chuckle, "Now we know that to be false. I know several things that can kill you."

"Is that so?" Kouga asked looking down his nose at Ginta in irritation.

Clearing his voice Ginta began. "Number one scallops would most assuredly send you to your maker. Number two seeing your wife with a lover would most defiantly help you push up daisies. Number three…."

"Cease." Kouga said with a laugh. "I get the picture, however why not a sword, wild beast or bullet."

"Simply because you did not die from the sword wound form Inuyasha, or the wolf attack. Those are too simple."

"Simple, yet eating scallops and having my wife be unfaithful that would kill me."

"Most certainly." Ginta said with a nod of his head. "Push you right off the edge as it were."

"Aww and here we are." Kouga announced as he stopped in front of an old worn down building, the windows were sadly stained with spider webs on the corners. The sign Ye Old Book Store was crooked and looked ready to fall from the frame.

"Mmm friendly looking place." Ginta commented grimly. "How long do you think this will take?"

"Not sure as of yet, I am willing to spend as much time needed to find answers." Kouga said as he squared his shoulders and headed for the door. "Well let us start than."

Ginta followed Kouga into the store; surprisingly the inside was in much better condition than the outside. Neat rows of books covered half the store and the other half had two beautiful oak desks provided for those who might have some writing to do. Two comfortable chairs were set around a small table. As they walked further into the room their heels clicked on the wood floors, freshly polished and smelling of lemon.

"Bizarre I would have never imagined the inside looking like this." Ginta commented looking around. "So where do you want me to start."

"You start at that end I will start at this end." Kouga replied as he began scanning book titles.

"And we'll meet in the middle." Ginta sang, as he began looking through the titles.

Kouga rolled his eyes. Two hours later found Kouga at the desk with several books open. Ginta was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs his long legs slung over the arm of the chair, large leather bound book in hand. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Listen to this Kouga." Ginta said clearing his voice he began in a low dark voice. " 'It has come to my knowledge through my studies that the feline species does not care for the Vampires."

"What are you reading?" Kouga asked with irritation.

"The 'Mythical Creatures'" Ginta replied flipping another page.

"Come on Ginta stop reading that foolishness." Kouga said with a roll of his eyes.

"I have read enough about 'How silver is made' or 'How to become a silver smith' or better yet 'Make your fortune in silver.' I fear if I don't read something a bit more interesting I might end up snoring in this chair." Ginta replied.

"I am reading 'How silver is made' right now." Kouga grumbled as he closed the book with a sigh watching dust fly off the pages.

"Had that book, read it, found nothing of importance." Ginta stated. Suddenly he straightened up swung his legs over the chair arm. "Hold on a moment the effects of silver on mythical beasts."

That got Kougas full attention. "What does it say?"

"It reads 'Mirrors polished with silver will not show the image of a vampire, although silver will not kill them it does not show their image. Were silver is harmless to a vampire, silver is the one true thing that can kill a werewolf. The most common weapon against a werewolf comes in the form of a silver tipped cane, a silver dagger, and most effective of all a silver bullet'…" Ginta's voice broke off at the last word, he locked eyes with Kouga.

Kouga leaned back against the chair and fingered the bullet in his hand. "Most curious. Does that book describe what a werewolf is?"

Ginta began turning a few pages. "It says 'Werewolfs are the creatures that are half man and half wolf. It is common knowledge that to become a werewolf one must be cursed or bitten by one. Their strength is drawn from the moon and are commonly referred to as son or daughter of the moon because their true nature is revealed on the evens of a full moon. Unlike a vampire where there is no known cure, a werewolf can be returned to his or her human nature. The one who loves that werewolf the most must say his or her name three times while looking on his true form during a full moon only then can they return to their human nature' Kouga this is utter nonsense." Ginta suddenly said slamming the book closed then proceeding to choke on the dust that blew up from the pages.

Kouga looked at the book in Ginta's hands. "It speaks too close to the truth Ginta. This is just confirming what the palm reader said to me last evening."

"Probably just fooling with you Kouga, this silver bullet, what is in this book, probably just a coincidence." Ginta said.

"Only one way to prove that." Kouga said standing up and replacing the books back on the shelves. "When the night of the full moon comes you and I are going to watch it rise. Then we will know if I truly am a wolf."

Ginta looked unsure. "I suppose your right."

Kouga began walking out of the store; glancing back he saw the scared look on Gintas face. "Do not tell me your scared Ginta."

Ginta gave a nervous laugh as he followed Kouga out side on to the street. "Not a chance, like you said this is just nonsense."

Kouga smiled and nodded his head, besides he was pretty sure he would know if he was a wolf, at least he thought so.

**_Thanks for the reviews._**


	15. Chapter 15

Kouga ran up the stairs to his estate taking the stairs two at a time with a big smile on his face. He had just come back from checking on Kiro's tenants and was pleased to know everything was going smoothly. His smile fell as he saw one of their stable boys run out of the estate with an envelope in hand. Oh no an acceptance letter. He still had time to intercept the letter. Reaching the top landing Kouga turned on heel prepared to chase the boy down. However, two lovely hands grabbed his arm.

"Ayame please tell me that boy does not have an acceptance letter for a party." Kouga groaned.

"If it makes you feel better I will say he does not." Ayame said sweetly as she let his arm go.

"Damn it Ayame you are to confirm all invitations with me first." Kouga seethed as he dragged a hand through his hair. "I need a drink." He muttered as he stalked into the house to toward the library.

He knew Ayame was following her long skirts swishing around her legs. He could also here her mutter 'Damn skirts.'

"Damn skirts indeed Ayame, your to wear them and not breeches." Kouga replied as he poured himself some brandy.

"Really Kouga it is to early yet to be drinking." Ayame said disapprovingly. "I also do not see why I can not wear some modest breeches around the house, I even promised to stop wearing them in public."

Kouga glanced at the clock on the wall it was only 5:00pm but problems like this always drove him to drink especially when his young wife insisted that she be allowed to wear breeches.

"And furthermore, that was a nasty underhanded thing to do, searching through my wardrobe and getting rid of some very useful articles of clothing." Ayame complained her lips formed a perfect pout.

Kouga's eyes fell on Ayame's perfect lips, a beautiful shade of pink, her tongue darted out to moisten her top lip and she looked like she was going to complain again. Kouga quickly interrupted her.

"You promised me before never to wear breeches and we can all see that you never intended to uphold that promise." Kouga replied as he took a slow sip of his drink.

"Fine then, I'll just have more made for me." Ayame said in an arrogant voice.

"I love it when you're angry. Your face gets a soft flushed look and your eyes, gods your eyes turn this sparkling green." Kouga said in a husky voice. "I want to kiss you."

Ayame gave him a triumphant smile. "I am glad you want to kiss me but you're going to have to catch me first." With a laugh she ran out the patio doors of the library and out into the evening's fresh air.

Kouga grinned as he shrugged out of his jacket and took off after his wife. Ayame was running with her skirts hitched up around her lovely knees. However Kouga was able to catch her. They fell over with Ayame on top of Kouga. Her red hair came lose from her hair pins and fell in long curls over his chest.

"I think I can claim a kiss now." Kouga said with a sexy smile.

"I think I can accommodate you with one." Ayame said with a laugh.

Ayame lowered her head her lips gently brushed against his. A shy chaste kiss Kouga thought as he shivered with the pleasure of having her close. Smiling against her kiss Kogua gently grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss slanting his mouth over hers. When the kiss was over Ayame looked hazy eyed at Kouga.

"That was some kiss." She whispered.

"Just think Ayame if you were wearing breeches I might not have caught you." Kouga said with a smile.

Laughing Ayame got off him and stood up. "Well I am glad you are taking this so well."

Suddenly on guard Kouga got up and looked at her "Taking what so well?"

"Why the acceptance of attending the country ball." Ayame replied simply.

"Blast it Ayame you deliberately used your charming self to distract me." Kouga bellowed.

Instead of looking sorry Ayame threw her head back and laughed as she walked toward the patio doors her hips swayed suggestively. Then Kouga heard her say 'Such a child.'

"I heard that Ayame." Kouga yelled after her. "I refuse to go."

Ayame stopped by the patio door and looked at him an incredible smile on her face. "I do not mind in the least Kouga, you do not have to go, there are plenty available men in this county that would love to dance and pay attendance to me."

Kouga began growling in the back of his throat. That would not work either he had to go now keep those men away from his wife. "Absolutely not I'm going if for the only reason to keep those young men away from you. However you are going to make this up to me." Kouga announced as he walked over to her.

"How will I make this up to you?" Ayame asked in a purr.

"I can think of several ways." Kouga murmured against her ear.

"Do you want to show me?" Ayame asked as she placed her hand on the back of his neck her fingers playing with his hair.

"Not here some where more private." Kouga whispered placing a kiss behind her ear.

"The bedroom." Ayame gasped out.

"My thoughts exactly." Kouga replied as he kissed the corner of her mouth and then seizing her hand raced them both toward their bedroom.

**A WEEK LATER**

Kouga was leaning against one of the many pillars inside the large ball room. His eyes watched with bored interest the twirling figures of the dancers. He was feeling restless especially because Ginta had said tonight would be a full moon. Figures he would be stuck at a ball with tons of people. The sun was already slowly setting and the moon would be out about 8:30 pm. They had decided to step out in the gardens to see if indeed their suspicions were true. His ears caught the distinct laughter of Ayame. His eyes caught sight of her clear across the dance floor, strange but she was not laughing really loud yet he could hear her. He pushed that from his mind as he drank in her beauty. She wore a dark green gown with white lace on the sleeves and the neck line which showed way to much of her nicely curved bosom. His eyebrows shot down in a scowl when he heard her agree to a dance. Uncontrolled rage coursed through him, and he found himself by her side with her hand in his.

"Are you promising dances that I already own?" Kouga asked with a disapproving smile. "I am sorry gentlemen but this dance is mine."

He swept Ayame into his arms and into the steps of the waltz. She was staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kouga asked looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I can not tell if you are angry or happy? I usually can tell if you are anger your eyes turn dark dark brown and light brown when your happy." Ayame mused.

"What color are my eyes right now?" Kouga asked.

"A golden color, I really can not understand what mood your in when they turn that color." Ayame said with a small sigh. Then a smile spread across her face. "I do love it when you dance with me."

"Well I am pleased you are enjoying yourself tonight." Kouga said with a smile.

He danced with Ayame twice more before leading her over to Mist and Ginta. Ginta glanced toward the patio doors and then at Kouga.

"Come Kouga let us have a smoke outside." Ginta said producing to cigars from his pocket.

"Behave yourself Ayame I do not want to come back to see you dancing with one of those young men." Kouga said as he followed Ginta outside.

The restlessness increased Kouga felt his senses increase. He heard Mist whisper to Ayame that Ginta did not smoke, he heard Inuyasha begin to brag about what good fortune he had. Then Ginta broke through his thoughts.

"Are you ok Kouga." Ginta asked.

Kouga could not answer, his body was shaking so hard, and he had to run, get away.

Ginta watched Kouga begin to shake uncontrollably. A fierce growling came from Kougas mouth and his eyes were a bright gold color. Kouga fell to his knees his hands clenched at the grass yanking at it as if to try to get a hold of himself. Ginta glanced toward the sky to see the full moon. The sound of ripping clothes and fierce snarls brought his gaze back to Kouga. Only Kouga was not there instead a wolf stood there only it was much larger than a wolf. Shredded pieces of evening wear lay across the wolfs dark brown hair. The wolf stood staring at Ginta with its bright gold eyes than turned and ran into the nearby woods.

"Kouga?" Ginta called out. Maybe this was a joke maybe he had not seen what he had just seen.

His foot kicked something in the grass, glancing down he picked it up. It was the remains of a black evening shoe completely ripped apart. Ginta reached for a nearby tree to steady his shaking legs.

"Oh god, oh god, this is really bad." Ginta moaned.


	16. Chapter 16

Ginta sat in the breakfast room. He felt sick in side and it was not because of the late night ball. After witnessing Kougas transformation Ginta had stood outside, for he did not know how long until Mist came out to search for him. He quickly came up with an excuse for where Kouga had disappeared to. Ayame seemed very much upset and showed it by dancing with every young handsome man that came to pay attendance upon her.

Now he waited for Kouga to wake up and come down so he could break the news to him.

"Top of the morning to you Ginta." Kouga said with a smile as he sat down next to him.

Ginta swallowed as he looked at Kouga. Seeing Ginta's expression Kouga sobered up.

"What happened last night?" Kouga asked sitting down.

"You do not remember?" Ginta asked.

"No." Kouga said.

"I found you in the stables, actually one of the stable lads did, thought you were dead. Lucky the lad ran into me, I got you cleaned up." Ginta stopped there and placed his head in his hands. "This is not good Kouga. You…last night you…turned into a wolf but not a wolf …much bigger. I still think it was a bad dream."

"Maybe it was?" Kouga said hopefully.

"No it was not a dream." Ginta said as he placed the ripped up evening shoe in front of Kouga.

Kouga picked it up then put it down. A devastating moan escaped Kouga's lips, placing his head in his hands.

"Oh lord Ginta what is happening to me? Did I attack you?"

"No you snarled at me at ran off into the woods. We have to tell Ayame, she has to break this curse."

"No, the palm reader said she had to recognize me in my true form on a full moon, I can not have her put into danger. I doubt I can control myself, hell I can not even remember what I do once I turn into a werewolf."

Suddenly Ayame came into the room, her dress was a mess dried blood and mud caked the front. A servant was carrying Zeus.

"Zeus was attacked last night by that bloody wolf." Ayame said her eyes were red from crying.

"Are you hurt Ayame?" Kouga asked jumping up and running to her.

"Oh stop acting like you care Kouaga. You hate Zeus." Ayame snapped at him her eyes narrowing.

"I do care Ayame." Kouga stressed.

"No you do not care; if you cared you would stop disappearing every evening and not coming home until the following morning. And now Zeus might be dying."

"It is not like that." Ginta defended Kouga.

"Don't you dare defend him." Ayame fumed.

"Ginta it is ok." Kouga said.

"No it is not ok Ayame needs to understand what is happening here."

"I agree with Ginta tell me what is going on Kouga?" Ayame demanded.

"What is going on here is there is a rapid wolf out there." Kouga stressed every word and looked directly at Ginta. "We need to take drastic measure to ensure everyone's safety. Come Ayame." Kouag ordered as he left the room and walked into the library. Stopping in front of the desk Kouga opened the draw and pulled out a pistol. He then pulled out the silver bullet and loaded it into the pistol.

"What are you doing Kouga?" Ginta asked.

Turning Kouga placed the pistol in Ayame's hands. "If you ever run into the wolf Ayame shoot it. Do not hesitate shoot it on site. Promise me Ayame that you will do this." Kouga pleaded.

"Gad Kouga you can not be serious?" Ginta protested. "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way." Kouga snarled back at Ginta.

Ayame fingered the pistol and slipped it in a pocket of her dress. "I promise to shoot it on site and I will do so with pleasure."

"Instruct the servant to take Zeus into our bedroom and make him comfortable on a cot." Kouga informed Ayame.

Ayame looked at Kouga and then hugged him, "Thank you Kouga." She whispered before she left to take Zeus upstairs.

"Kouga you just signed your death wish." Ginta spoke.

"Did you see what I did to Zeus? I could do the exact same thing to you, Mist, or Ayame and I can not let that happen."

"I wish Kiro was here." Ginta replied.

"You know Ginta I never thought I would say this but I miss his advice and the way he can always fix a problem. However I refuse to drag him into this when Jass is expecting a child."

"Do not worry Kouga I am here for you. We will figure something out." Ginta said with a hearty slap on Kougas back.

"Thanks Ginta."

"No problem that is what friends do." Ginta said reassuring as they shut the door to the library.

Kouga then headed up to the bedroom where Ayame had taken Zeus. Opening the door he silently watched Ayame on her knees gently petting Zeus's thick white coat. Slowly Kouga walked into the room and gently kneeled next to Ayame. Her shoulders were shaking with held in sobs. Gently Kouga pulled Ayame against his chest; she wrapped her arms around his waist fisting her hands in the back of his shirt. Kouga gently rubbed her back as he felt the wetness of her tears on his shirt.

"Zeus is dying." Ayame whimpered against his chest.

Kouga looked at Zeus. The white wolfs breathing was labored and his eyes looked glazed over. Kouga felt sick he had hurt Ayame's favorite pet, her only pet.

"I am so sorry Ayame. So sorry." Kouga whispered against her hair.

"I hate that wolf." Ayame sobbed.

"I do to." Kouga replied as he hugged her closer

**_Thank you for reviewing, Yes Kouga is a werewolf it just fits because of his wolf history in the series. This is also a warning that the story is coming to an end._**


	17. Chapter 17

Ayame was sitting in the dining room alone

Ayame was sitting in the dining room alone. Dinner was served and Kouga still had not shown up yet. There was something wrong with Kouga. He kept disappearing at least twice a month and usually during the evenings. When she had asked where he went he just smiled and said do not worry your pretty head about it. He had informed her that he would be out again this evening. When she asked why he said on business. When she asked how long he simply said do not wait up for him. When she announced she would go with him his face turned visibly white and he said a firm no.

She wrinkled her nose in irritation. She also noticed that Ginta and Kouga had been associating more than usual. She had caught Ginta reading very strange books such as 'History of Mystical Creatures' and 'Cures for all known beasts' of course he always slammed the book shut made a quick excuse and ran out of the room with book in hand.

Strangest above all was Kougas sudden mood changes he would be carrying on a perfectly normal conversation then a wrong word said would cause him to start snarling and growling. And when he was angry his eyes no longer turned that dark black color they turned golden. Kouga was stronger, faster, and keener to everyone's feelings. Why just the other day Mist and she had gone for a ride. Ayame tried to lead her black gelding who was very spirited back to the stables when he broke free of her hold and reared up. Kouga and Ginta were sitting on the second story balcony having a drink. Then within seconds Kouga was standing there with the horses reins in hand right in front of Ayame. She was fairly sure he had jumped the balcony though she had not seen him do so how else would he have gotten done so quickly? Then she had to stand there and listen to his blistering lectures, he was furious his eyes bright gold and he was shaking with what? Anger, frustration? For a moment she was scared he might hit her. He seemed to since her fear because he stopped and pulled her into a huge telling her he would never hit her ever and how foolish she was to think he would.

"You seem lost in thought." Kouga voice suddenly broke through her day dreaming.

Glancing up she watched him take a seat and begin serving himself dinner. Anger got the better of her and she glared at him.

"Well I am glad you decided to grace me with your presence." Ayame sneered at him. Then a thought hit her maybe he had a lover. Maybe he was leaving tonight to see her. Not able to help herself she kept going. "How long do I have you before you run off to your lover?"

Kouga glanced up his eyes golden, his jaw was clenched. "Put your knife down Ayame before you hurt someone."

"Heaven help me if I hurt you the way you have hurt me." Ayame said as she unclenched her dinner knife and set it down.

Kouga appeared to not have heard her because he signaled a servant to pour his wine.

"No wait Kouga let us make a toast to the normal life you promised me." Ayame said raising her glass to salute Kouga than drinking it down.

Kouga leaned back against his chair and looked at her from over his wine glass rim. "I have given you a normal life Ayame."

"That is a lie and you are very much aware of that. You disappear all evening at least twice a month. You will not tell me where you go so I am to assume you have a lover." Ayame informed him as she leaned across the table. "Does she love you Kouga? Does she satisfy you in ways I never could? Do you love her?"

Kouga let out a deep rich laugh. "Ayame you never cease to amuse me. What an imagination you have."

Ayame could tell that he was angry he clenched his wine glass with a force that was sure to break the delicate stem. His jaw was clenched tight and his body was slightly shaking.

"So you are denying you have a lover?" Ayame questioned.

Kouga leaned forward suddenly the stem of his wine glass snapped in half. "You insult me by asking me that question." His voice was low and deadly sounding.

Ayame gulped and she could feel the waves of rage wash over him; maybe she had pushed him too far. Besides what right did she have to tell her husband he could not have a lover? However she was never one to let things go.

"You still do not answer my question." Ayame accused.

"You make a fool of yourself asking such a thing. Yet I see the fear in your eyes Ayame are you scared that I might snap your neck they way I snapped this wine glass." Kouga gave her a cold smile. "I would never hurt you Ayame, I would kill myself before I hurt you."

"You are hurting me Kouga, it may not be physically but you still are hurting me." Ayame said softly.

Kouga's eyes started to change, the gold was diming slightly and she could see some tinges of his brown eyes returning. However he then glanced out at the window at the approaching darkness that was settling. He got up suddenly.

"I apologize for my actions that are hurting you." Kouga said as he turned and walked out of the dining room.

Ayame jumped out of her chair and followed. "Then stop Kouga, please stop." She pleaded.

Kouga stopped at the front door his body was shaking again. "It is too late to stop Ayame, and I would not be able to even if I could."

"You keep speaking in riddles Kouga just tell me the truth." Ayame ordered.

Kouga turned around and looked at her. His mouth opened and closed several times before the sound of a low growl came from his lips. "I can not." He whispered hoarsely to her "I am not able to." And then with that Kouga was out the door disappearing into the night.

Ayame stood there for several minutes before she took action. She raced out of the house and over to the stables. She was going to follow him she did not care what he said. He was her husband and she would stay by him that was what the wedding vows had said 'for better or worse, in sickness and in health.' She ordered her black gelding saddled. She glanced at the full moon she would have plenty of light to see the road.

"Damn it Ayame where are you going." Ginta swore as he ran toward her.

"Kouga left and I mean to follow him. I am tired of all the lies going on in this house. Something is going on and I mean to find out what it is." Ayame said simply.

"Ayame it is dark out and dangerous let us go back into the house." Ginta said in a calm voice, he gently grasped her elbow as if to steer her toward the house.

Ayame pulled away. "No I am not going back into the house." The stable boy came out leading her gelding.

"Fine wait here I am coming with you." Ginta said as he ran into the stables.

A short time later the two were headed down the road at a brisk trot. Ginta looked nervous looking from side to side.

"I want all this secrecy gone Ginta. What is Kouga up to that he disappears all evening long?" Ayame glanced side ways at him. "You know you did not have to come with me."

"I am coming to protect you." Ginta replied shortly.

"From what? Kouga, I think I can handle him." Ayame replied coldly as she kicked her horse to pick up the pace.

"No Kouga would never intentionally hurt you." Gint replied as he tried to keep up with Ayame.

"What is that supposed to mean." Ayame snapped at him.

"I just mean that Kouga is…" Ginta broke off as his horse gave a sudden leap to the side.

Ayame's gelding did a similar leap and began pawing the gravel road nervously. Forgetting herself Ayame swore. "Bloody hell." After fighting with her gelding she got him under control and pushed the mass of red hair that came loose and was hanging over her face. "What the hell is going on Ginta?"

"Shhh, try not to draw attention to yourself and keep control of your horse." Ginta whispered.

Ayame sucked in a breath of air as she watched a large brown wolf walk into the road in front of them. The wolf was massive twice the size of a normal wolf, its brown fur was bristled up; the moon light gleamed off the large white canine teeth. The wolf suddenly turned and looked at them. Ayame let the pent up air whoosh from her lungs. This was the wolf that had bit Kouga, the same one that had terrorized the local famers, killing their livestock, and finally the wolf that had almost killed Zeus. The wolf just stood their starring at them. Ayame began fumbling in her skirt pocket her fingers curled around the pistols handle.

"Do not worry Ginta. I have the pistol that Kouga gave me." Ayame whispered as she fought to handle the reins on the horse and the pistol at the same time.

"Just hold on Ayame." Ginta ordered anxiously.

"What do you mean hold on, I am going to kill it like Kouga ordered me to." Ayame snapped at him, frustration was getting the better of her, and her horse was not behaving, the black gelding was backing up slowly and snorting.

"I mean the wolf is not attacking us, and maybe it is not the right one." Ginta said in a hurry.

"Whoa." Ayame order softly to her mount. "I do not really care if it is not the right one."

"Just wait do you recognize it." Ginta pleaded.

"What do you mean do I recognize it? I don't make a point of associating with wolfs." Ayame said sarcastically.

"You won't even believe how ironic that statement is." Ginta muttered at her.

Suddenly the wolf took a step toward Ginta and gave a low growl baring its teeth.

"Hey watch it friend I am trying to save you." Ginta snapped at the wolf.

"What the hell is going on Ginta…" Ayame broke off as she heard the wolf snarl at her. It sounded so familiar. That deep low growl. Then it hit her. "Kouga." She said suddenly.

The wolf stopped short and made eye contact with her. The wolfs eyes were gold color just like Kougas were. Suddenly the gold began to fade, into a soft brown. The wolfs ears perked up and a soft whine came from its throat.

"Kouga?!" Ayame said again she couldn't help herself those eyes were Kougas. "Those eyes Ginta there so human just like Kouga's eyes."

"Thank god you broke the curse Ayame." Ginta gave a shout of excitement.

Ayame turned to ask him what he meant when her horse suddenly bolted. She felt the pistol slip from her fingers, the sound of a gun shot when off close by her then she felt herself falling. She heard a crunch then felt herself slipping into blackness. The sound of thundering hoofs and shouts of concern began to fade out and peaceful blackness took her.

_**I am always pleased to see an old reader return. I don't think I can kill Kouga off, I just can't. What do you think? Anyway yes the story is coming to a close I know it is sad I love this story. Thanks for reading and please review. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Kouga woke up feeling groggy and disoriented, his tongue felt thick. A bitter acidy taste was in his mouth and he was disgusted to recognize the acidy taste as blood. Raising his arm to wipe his mouth and froze as he looked at the dry blood on his arm. Revulsion and horror rose in his chest, did he hurt someone or worse yet kill? Then he remembered Ayame had got hurt.

"You didn't hurt her." Ginta commented dryly as if he could read Kouga's thoughts.

Kouga raised his head from the couch and tried to sit up. His eyes focused on Ginta who sat across the room, Mist sat next to him holding his hand in a death grip.

"Mist." Kouga croaked out he was embarrassed for her to see him like this.

"Oh god Kouga." Mist cried as she looked away holding a hand over her mouth in disgust.

"Why did you bring Mist into this?" Kouga asked in anger.

"I needed help getting Ayame and you back. You are not much help when you turn back into human form, you were out cold." Ginta snapped back at Kouga.

"Does Ayame know?" Mist asked she still could not look at Kouag.

"I don't know." Kouga said shamefully,

"I don't think she realized that you were the wolf." Ginta replied.

"I heard her say my name. How did she get there?" Kouga whispered

"After the dramatic exit you did last evening, Ayame followed you. Had Hades saddled and took off after you like a bat out of hell." Ginta replied.

"Why did you not stop her?" Kouga seethed as he placed his head in his hands. "Did I attack her?"

"Oh god you have attacked others?" Mist asked her voice was wavering and her face looked white.

"Mist that is enough." Ginta spoke harshly. "If you can not sit here with us and discuss this with calmness and discernment then I am going to ask you to leave us."

"Fine." Mist said with a childish snap as she walked toward the door. She kept a wary eye on Kouga as she passed him.

There was an awkward silence that followed. Kouga was trying to control the nausea he felt from the news.

"I am sorry to have Mist brought into this." Kouga whispered.

Ginta gave a shrug. "Mist needs to learn that not everything is perfect. I am proud of her though. You were in rough shape and Ayame was not any better so I had to come clean and tell Mist everything."

Kouga gave a shaky smile. "Did you get Miroku?"

"Yes, and there is not much we can do for her. Just let her sleep." Ginta's calmness seemed to leave him for a moment. "I watched her fall Kouga, heard the sound of her body hit the ground. Watched the gun go off, for a moment there I thought I had lost you both. Thankfully the shot went wide."

"Is the curse broken then?" Kouga asked his voice unsure, and nervouse.

"When Ayame called you three times you turned into yourself and the moon was shining brightly on you. You're free." Ginta said with a grim smile.

"I have to see her." Kouga said suddenly as he jumped up, his legs wobbled under him and he clutched the sofa arm to steady himself.

"There is not much you can do Kouga. Until she wakes up." Ginta explained. "But I understand, let us go then." Ginta got up and followed Kouga up the stairs to Ayame's room.

As Kouga walked in his eyes landed on the bed. Zeus was lying at the foot of it, he lifted his large white head showed his teeth in a silent growl and laid his head back down. Ever since Kouga had attacked Zeus, the white wolf had avoided Kouga. Kouga made a step toward the bed, when suddenly Mist blocked his way.

"Why are you allowing him near her?" Mist asked Ginta.

"Ayame is his wife Mist let him see her." Ginta ordered.

"No I will not let this..this…" Mist was at a loss for words.

"Is Monster the word you are looking for? Is that what you want to call me a Monster?" Kouga asked he swept his arm out and leaned toward her baring his white teeth in a menacing grin. "Are you afraid I would kill my own wife? Kill her with these bare hands?" Kouga held his hands in front of Mist.

"Yes you could very well kill her but I won't let you." Mist said..

"Mist stop it I told you the curse was broken." Ginta replied softly he then grabbed Mists hand and gently pulled her out of the room.

Kouga let out the breath of air he was holding. .

He slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at Ayame. There was an ugly cut that ran from the corner of her eyebrow across her eye lid to the outer corner of her eye. A large bruise was showing blue and black color just under the same eye right on the cheek bone. One of her arms was heavily bandaged from elbow to wrist. Her beautiful red hair lay against the white pillow like liquid fire.

Kouga fell to his knees beside the bed clutched her good hand to his mouth. He felt wretched inside, he was a monster. He had coolly dismissed Ayame last night causing her to rush after him, he could have made something up, an excuse, but he was so tired of lying to her. Instead he had let her believe he had a lover and caused her more pain. He felt the tears come burning against his eyelids for release, but he held them in. He kissed her hand again his lips brushing against her fingertips.

"Come back to me Ayame." Kouga whispered against her hand. "Please come back. You saved me and I can give you that normal life you want."

Suddenly Kouga felt her fingers move against his lips. Raising his head he saw Ayame looking at him. Her expression was one of pain and confusion. Kouga gave her a smile and squeezed her hand a bit rubbing his thumb over her palm.

"Morning miss I am going to sleep the day away." Kouga said with a smile trying to lighten the mood make her smile.

"You came back." Ayame whispered her voice sounding groggy.

"Of course I came back, and I am so sorry Ayame." Kouga apologized he felt the tears rising again.

"You smell rank." Ayame replied her nose wrinkled slightly then she gasped in pain.

"Do not move too much I heard you took a rather nasty fall. Since my smell offends your sensitive nose I will quickly change." Kouga replied with a playful smile he stood up and lightly kissed her on the nose.

"You will come back." Ayame asked she sounded scared she clutched his hand.

"I will be back in a moment." Kouga replied.

Kouga rushed out of the room to quickly get cleaned up and get back to Ayame. Turning the corner he ran into Miroku.

"I am glad you are here Miroku. Is Ayame going to be alright?" Kouga asked.

"Why yes of course just a bad toss from the horse only a couple of scrapes." Miroku said with a shrug. "I have come to change her bandages."

Kouga felt relief flow through him Ayame was going to be alright. "Thank you." He whispered to Miroku.

"You are welcome." Miroku replied as he headed for Ayame's room.

Kouga gave a frustrating growl as he entered his room and began cleaning off the dried blood. Glancing at the mirror he looked at his reflection his eyes were a soft brown. Was the curse really broken was he free.

He quickly got dressed and walked into Ayame's room; she was no longer in bed but sitting in a chair looking out the window. Her eye was now bandaged up with white gauze.

He pulled a chair up next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff and sore." Ayame replied still staring out the window.

"Forgive me Ayame for treating you this way." Kouga begged softly. "Last night I was cold and mean. I drove you to ride after me and get yourself hurt."

"What happened I don't remember?" Ayame said softly.

"I do not have a lover." Kouga blurted out. "I never have and never will, I have been faithful to this marriage Ayame, and …I have grown found of you. No that's not how I want to say this. Ayame I love you!"

Ayame looked startled at his announcement. "You really love me?"

Kouga smiled sheepishly as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Yes I do. Do you remember last night?"

"I remember you leaving…then a wolf with gold eyes just like yours…" Ayame trailed off. "That's not possible." Ayame said suddenly trying to pull away from him. "A wolf?"

"Ayame please don't look at me like that." Kouga pleaded as he held onto her hand.

"Oh my god you were the wolf." Ayame whispered in horror. "Let go of me." Ayame struggled to free her hand.

"Never. I will never let you go." Kouga whispered harshly as he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He had one hand on the back of her neck forcing her to look at me. "Look at me Ayame and listen. Remember that day Kiro came by and asked me to go wolf hunting?"

Ayame nodded her head her eyes lost in his brown ones. Kouga smiled a little he still had the power to hold her with his gaze.

"That wolf bit me; I started hearing, feeling, seeing things no one else could." Kouga gave a soft laugh. "You noticed it before I did. Then when the full moon came I could not remember what happened that evening, I assumed I got drunk at least that was what Kiro assumed when he found me on the front steps."

"A werewolf?" Ayame asked. Kouga smiled as he felt her fingers stroke the back of his neck. Her green eyes were completely focused on him.

"Yes, so I had to do some research and took Ginta along. Then the night of the ball, Ginta watched me turn into one." Kouga stopped for a moment as Ayame ran her fingers across his cheek, and down across his lips. "If you continue doing that Ayame you will wind up in bed."

"Sorry." Ayame replied with a smile.

"Ayame last night you broke the curse, because you recognized me in my wolf form. Usually I don't remember anything but I remember hearing your voice call my name. I remember struggling to keep myself from leaping at you." Kouga replied he felt the tears burning against his eye lids again. He managed to choke out a few more words. "That…tells me…that you love me…" The tears began fall down his face. He roughly wiped a hand across one side of his face, he hated looking vulnerable like this.

Ayame quickly brushed the tears away with her fingers. "You didn't deserve this Kouga. I wish I had known what was going on I would have tried to help you."

"Are you going to leave me?" Kouga asked as he clutched her tighter to him. "I do not blame you if you want to."

"No I could never leave you I love you to much." She smiled as she gave him a shy kiss on the lips. Kouga wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Pulling away Ayame gazed at him a moment. "I have missed your brown eyes. The color tells me you're happy."

Kouga gave a laugh and kissed her neck before replying. "I am very very happy."

_**Sniff I love this chapter one more and the**_ _**story is complete. Ok **__**Sapphir3**__** I have written a Kouga Ayame story called Stronger than Yesterday. And yes I was thinking of writing another story on the two but present day something that involves the Mafia and having a feud between the families of Kouga and Ayame. Just something I have been brain storming on. **_

**_The story of Zuko and Mai is kind of at a stand still I have written three more chapters but have not submitted them because I don't know how the story should continue or how to end it._**


	19. Chapter 19

The carriage was going down the road at a brisk pace. The four white stallion's hoofs clip clopping against the gravel. It was a sunny bright afternoon with the sky a beautiful blue. The birds were chirping the creek was bubbling and the baby was crying. Kiro gently lifted his baby girl Lizzie from the basket and rocked her in his arms cooing softly.

"I am anxious to see Kouga and Ayame. Before we left I had the feeling that things were not going very well. I do hope they are still together." Jass said as she gazed out the window of the carriage her fingers were drumming on the window pane.

"It is really none of our worry." Kiro replied absently as he balanced Lizzie on his knee and began playing peek a boo. This of course brought a delightful laugh from Lizzie.

"Not our worry. Kiro he is our child and we need to help him if his marriage is not going smoothly." Jass said as she sat up straighter.

"Jass my sweet. Kouga is my brother not my son." Kiro replied as he shifted Lizzie in his arms and leaned forward to give Jass a kiss on the lips. "Now stop worrying."

"Well he feels like a son to me." Jass replied as she licked her lips. "Oh I wish you wouldn't have kissed me, now I want you."

Kiro leaned back against the carriage seat his eyes grew darker. "Now Jass we are on our way to see Kouga and Ayame."

"Yes of course and to show them our little Lizzie." Jass cooed the last sentence.

It had been almost a year since Lizzie was born and they had not come back to their country home until now. Jass had enjoyed London more than she had realized and it was the perfect place to purchase baby clothes. The carriage pulled up along side the house and Kiro jumped out helping Jass out. The sound of loud laughter and arguing could be heard coming from the gardens. Slowly the two headed in the direction. As they turned the corner of a hedge a site met their eyes.

Hakaku and Ginta were play sword fighting with wooden croquet mallets shirtless and bare footed on the green lawn. Mist and Fifi were leaning on their mallets fanning themselves and drinking glasses of lemonade with a pile of petty coats, and sun hats next to them.

Ayame and Kouga stood not to far off nose to nose shouting at each other. Kiro put a hand over Lizzie's eyes, for Kouga was only in his undergarment short leggings, all other articles lay across the lawn. Ayame was completely clothed save for her shoes, hat, gloves, and stocking lay not to far away.

"This is an article of clothing." Kouga yelled in Ayame's face as he waved his handkerchief.

"No that is not it is an accessory." Ayame shouted back.

"Well then so is your gloves and hat." Kouga argued back pointing at the articles.

"I can wear those you can not wear a handkerchief." Ayame countered.

"I can too wear a handkerchief." Kouga argued as he tried to type it around his neck.

"Now you're cheating." Ayame accused.

"You insult me by calling me a cheater. When you are the one cheating." Kouga bellowed.

Jass let out a distressing sound and made a step toward them but Kiro grabbed her arm and shook his head whispering. "Just watch."

"I did not cheat." Ayame argued.

"You moved the ball closer I saw you." Kouga yelled pointing at the yellow ball.

"Fine then I moved it on accident with my foot." Ayame gave in.

"You owe me." Kouga ordered.

"I owe you nothing." Ayame snapped back and turned to walk away.

Kouga grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. He crushed her to his chest and kissed her with a passion that would cause any woman to curl her toes. To Jass's surprise Ayame threw her arms around Kouga and kissed him back. Suddenly Lizzie let out a gurgling laugh, Kouga and Ayame jumped away from each other, Ginta and Hakaku dropped their wooden mallets and Fifi and Mist shook themselves from their stupor.

"Well this is awkward." Kouga said breaking the silence.

"This is so embarrassing." Ayame said.

"I am just pleased that you two are getting along." Jass said smoothly.

"Let us sit down on the patio and have a light lunch." Ayame suggested her face pink with embarrassment as she led the way Jass following.

Kouga was trying to put his shirt and coat back on but having some difficulty.

"Just leave it be Kouga." Kiro said as he handed Lizzie over into Kouga's arms.

Kouga accepted the little girl. "So I am an uncle?"

"Yes and Jass would probably argue saying you have a sister. You know she still thinks of you as her son." Kiro said with a smile as the two sat down with the ladies.

Ayame reached over and took Lizzie from Kouga's lap. "She is such a beautiful child." Ayame cooed.

"I know." Kiro said with a smug smile. "She gets her good looks from me."

"Oh stop being conceded Kiro." Jass said with a laugh.

"Fine Lizzie gets her looks from Jass and her great personality from me. Don't you princess." Kiro cooed at Lizzie who smiled back.

"Princess?" Ginta said with a laugh.

"What do you not think she looks like a princess?" Kiro asked offended.

"No…I mean yes she is a princess." Ginta said in a hurry.

Kouga laughed. "It's good to have you both back."

"Anything new that I should be brought up to date with?" Kiro asked as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"The wolf…" Mist blurted out then stopped suddenly.

"Has disappeared." Ginta finished off smoothly as he gently patted Mists hand.

"That is a relief. I was so worried someone was going to get hurt." Jass said with relief.

"It is indeed." Kouga replied stiffly.

"And everything is back to normal." Ayame said as she handed Lizzie to Jass and leaned over to take Kouga's hand. "We are very happy."

"Yes we are very happy." Kouga said staring into Ayame's eyes.

"Hey love birds it is your turn." Hakaku yelled from the lawn.

"What game are you playing exactly?" Kiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why strip croquet of course." Ginta replied with a grin.

"It is the latest rage in Paris." Mist said as she got up, pulling Ginta with her.

"Who told you that?" Kiro asked.

"Fifi informed us." Kouga said as he stood up.

"I better watch Kouga." Ayame said leaning toward Jass. "He tends to cheat."

"I do not cheat." Kouga argued narrowing his eyes at Ayame.

"Whatever you say dear." Ayame said as she stood and linked her hand in his.

Jass watched with a smile as Kouga and Ayame walked hand in hand.

"They are so in love Kiro. Did I not say their marriage would be wonderful? I do believe you had doubts but I had faith they would make it. Now all they are missing is a child I think I will have a talk with them." Jass commented as she made a move to get up.

Kiro grasped her wrist leaned forward careful of Lizzie and slowly kissed Jass, his lips gentle as they moved across hers, pulling back Kiro smiled at Jass. She gave a sigh all thoughts of Kouga and Ayame gone from her mind. She ran her finger against his cheek and across his lips, watching as he kissed her finger tips.

"I do so love you Kiro." Jass whispered.

"And I love you and Lizzie just as much." Kiro said with a smile. Kouga and Ayame were fine, Jass had given him a daughter life was indeed wonderful.

THE END

_**Finished, I just loved writing this story. I love Jass, Kiro and Mist these are characters I created and if I start that other story about the Mafia they will be back. I think Fifi did not fit too well with this story I could have created a better character. I also realize that Kouga probably was out of character, and he does have blues eyes thank you Blood Ruby for pointing that out.**_

_**Now please rate this story 1 being bad and 5 good. And if you wish tell me the reason for the rating I want to know how to improve, if the story flowed ok, if I should have added more detail, grammar, and so on.**_

_**Thank you Thank you Thank you for all the reviews!!**_


End file.
